Quiero tener fe
by camimasen18
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida se acuesta con su secretaria el mismo día de tu cumpleaños? Enamorarte de tu amigo mujeriego.
1. Prefacio

**Hola a todos :) Empiezo esta nueva historia llena de energía y seducción. Espero que sea del agrado de todos y poder continuarla con el mismo entusiasmo, pasión y perseverancia que tengo hasta el momento. **

**La historia**** _Bully_ ****que estaba escribiendo en el pasado, a fin de cuentas la tuve que eliminar por decisión personal, sinceramente la historia no me había gustado y no tenía inspiración alguna. Siento por las chicas- a las que estoy sumamente agradecida- que leían la historia, algún día del futuro podré terminarla y estructurarla correctamente. **

**Por último.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :) Para seguir la lectura recomiendo la canción Crazy y Toxic de Britney Spears- así se hacen una ilusión de los sentimientos de nuestra protagonista- **

**Dejen sus hermosos reviews y pronto subiré el primer capitulo.**

* * *

Lo odio. Lo odio.

¿Cuándo en mi puta mente decidí entrometerme en la vida de mi amigo mujeriego?

Lo odio con todo mí ser. Conocerlo hace más de ocho años fue lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida. Ver su estúpido y esculpido rostro todos los días es una agonía, su estúpida cabellera cobriza y perfecta. Agh. Odio su galantería, su forma de derretirme las piernas y a la vez hacerme enojar. Su dominante forme de ser, con sus juegos seductores y su sensual mirada, su perfección me hace odiarlo aún más. Es un excelente Don Juan que cree saber lo que quiere de la vida y está incluso más cagado que yo.

Me advirtieron que no me enamorará de él, que es peligroso. Ja! ¿Quién más que yo lo conoce?

Y aún así aquí estoy.

Yo tenía a Jacob y era feliz, realmente feliz, bueno hasta que el bastardo me puso los cuernos. ¿Entonces porque me siento endemoniadamente atraída hacia el engreído Cullen? No tiene derecho a entrar en mi vida así, no después de todo lo que pasó. Es detestable, sinceramente detestable.

Y creo que lo amo.


	2. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :) Hola! dejó el primer capítulo de la historia. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **

******Disfrutenla!**

* * *

**13 de Septiembre**

-Feliz Cumpleaños amor.- somnolienta sonreí hacía mi novio.

-Jake.- dije bostezando.- Gracias.- Jacob traía un mini pastelillo con una vela encendida, era de chocolate. Beso mi frente y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Apagué la vela y le di un tierno beso a mi tierno novio.

-Cariño, ya tienes veintitrés años de edad.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.- Aunque sigues siendo mi bebé.- me sonroje furiosamente.

-Que gracioso Jacob.- le dije tirándole un cojín.- ¿Almorzaremos juntos?-

-Hoy no puedo cariño.- dijo apesadumbrado.

-Pero hoy iríamos…-

-No puedo, lo siento, tengo una reunión importante.- dijo alzando los hombros, se acercó y me abrazo por la espalda.- Te juró que te compensaré Bella.- hice un mohín.

-Está bien.- dije triste.- ¿Al menos llegarás temprano a casa? Vienen los chicos.- sonreí entusiasmada mientras lo seguía hasta el salón.

-Haré lo que pueda.- dijo besando mi mejilla.- Ya me tengo que ir, agendé una reunión muy temprano.- tomó sus llaves y su maletín, y desde la puerta me sonrió.- Que tengas un excelente día amor. Te amo.-

-Gracias yo también.- respondí y Jacob estuvo fuera de mi visión. Suspiré.

No me extraña que se vaya temprano, en los últimos meses nuestra comunicación no ha estado excelente pero supongo que es algo transitorio, no lo sé.

Al segundo mi celular sonó escandalosamente. Dada la canción en particular supe que era mi mejor amiga Alice quién me llamaba.

-FELIIIIIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA!, QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS…- tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído para no quedarme sorda.-

-Amiga gracias…-

-Bella nos juntaremos y celebraremos toda la noche, por fin tenemos la misma edad.- dijo emocionada. Me la imaginaba dando saltitos por todos lados.- Te tengo un regalo que te encantará. Llegaremos primero con Jazz a tu departamento y los chicos llegarán después de sus trabajos. Bella estoy tan emocionada…-

-Alice por favor, respira.- le dije divertida.- Pensé que Rose vendría contigo.-

-Hablé con Emmett y dijo algo sobre que necesitaban hacer unas cosas primero y que llegarían de todas formas temprano. – vaya ¿qué le pasará a Emmett?-¿Por qué no me pides que te cuelgue para que te vayas a los brazos de tu galán moreno?- me dijo divertida sugestivamente.

-El no está aquí.- dije desilusionada.- Se fue a una reunión temprano está mañana. Tampoco podrá almorzar conmigo, teníamos una reservación de hace un mes en el restaurant.-

-Lo siento amiga.- me dijo triste.- Que mal que no pueda estar ahí, yo que pensaba que te tendría todo el día atada a la cama.- pude sentir su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ni que lo digas, estos últimos meses ni siquiera me ha tocado.- rememoré todos los intentos que hice para que intimáramos y nada.- Supongo que esto es algo transitorio…no estoy segura.

-Ustedes son perfectos el uno para el otro, somos todo el grupo perfectos juntos. Incluso mi hermano que se la pasa cambiando de novia como de calzoncillos.- reímos juntas.

-Sí, Edward no tiene remedio.-

Con mi hermano vivimos toda nuestra infancia en Chicago, donde conocimos a los Hale. Emmett se enamoró desde el primer instante de la pequeña Rosalie Hale. Es una chica hermosa, siempre lo fue, además de su inteligencia y compañerismo, es mi mejor amiga de la vida. Los cuatro siempre fuimos inseparables, a pesar de los pocos años de diferencia que tenemos entre nosotros. Todos esperaban que pasara algo con Jasper, el otro Hale, pero siempre fuimos como hermanos y en esos tiempos pensábamos que era asqueroso salir con tu muy cercano amigo, así que nunca pensamos en eso.

Pasamos toda la infancia y adolescencia juntos y cuando empezó la Universidad conocimos a la duende y a su irremediable hermano. Todos nos mudamos al Campus de la NYU, Alice estudiaba diseño y vestuario cuando se topó con el nerd de Jasper que estudiaba psicología, según las propias palabras de éste, fue como ver el cielo por primera vez. De ahí se hicieron inseparables y hasta hoy ahora casados se aman incondicionalmente. Con Alice llegó su querido hermano Edward, digo querido sarcásticamente. Él es el hermano mayor de Alice con aires de engreído. Como tiene a todas las chicas suspirando por él, tiene un ego más grande que todo Nueva York junto. Estudia publicidad y es realmente muy bueno en ello, a mi pesar. Pero después de todo es una buena persona en el fondo de todas esas capas de egocentrismo y seducción. El problema es que es mujeriego por excelencia y tiene el record de mujeres en su cama más grande que cualquier hombre que haya conocido, pero en fin, él es así y nadie sabe porqué. En lo que respecta a mi hermano y Rosalie, él estudió ingeniería comercial y ella ingeniería mecánica, lo sé es de locos que Rosalie estudie una carrera de hombres pero en el fondo ella ama los motores. Ahora ambos manejan una automotriz bastante conocida. Yo en cambio soy la más tranquila del grupo, estudié Educación Parvularia y trabajo en un jardín de niños.

-Dijo que llegaría temprano a tu casa. Irá solo.-

-¿Y qué pasó con Jennifer, la chica del centro comercial?-

-Conoció a otra.- dijo divertida.- Creo que se llama Emily o Emma, no lo sé. Pero tú sabes dice que no es tiempo para que nos conozca, sino la pobre ya estará ideando un plan para casarse con él o algo así.-

-Sí, como todas están medias locas.- me reí al recordar a la loca del bar. Una chica, la cual no recuerdo su nombre, hace casi dos años, le dedicó una canción en el karaoke a Edward sobre el amor incondicional y terminó pidiéndole ella matrimonio a él, enfrente de todo el mundo. Obviamente nosotros-incluido Edward- estábamos muertos de la risa, casi llorando. La pobre sufrió el peor bochorno de su vida, pero eso le pasa por la borrachera y la desesperación, conocía a Edward de hace ni cinco minutos y ¿le pide matrimonio?- Bueno Alice respecto a Jacob no se qué hacer.-

-Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no vas de sorpresa y lo llevas a almorzar? Te lo raptas, Bella.-

-Pero dijo que tenía una reunión importante…-

-Da igual, cuando sus colegas sepan que es tu cumpleaños, lo dejarán ir enseguida. Ponte tu mejor vestido y utiliza esa reservación.- Alice tenía razón, es mi cumpleaños y no es posible que tenga que trabajar hoy, al menos debe pasar el almuerzo conmigo, mínimo.

-Está bien, Alice. Iré.- Mentalmente revisé mi closet.

-Eso es Bella, te veo en la tarde, amiga. Me cuentas todos los detalles.-

-Gracias Allie, te veo luego.-

Desayune calmadamente, recibí llamadas de mis padres, de Emmett y Rose, Jazz me dejó un mensaje y justo cuando estaba por entrar a la ducha, Edward me llama.

-Bueno.- contesté.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Enana.- me saluda "tiernamente".

-Edward, que cariñoso. Pensé que no llamarías.- dije divertida.

-Sabes que yo solo llamo a la gente que me importa, cariño.- dijo bromeándome. Podía imaginarme su cara de engreído, agh.

-Claro, claro. ¿Vendrás a la noche?-

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, Isabella.- Él es el único que me llama por mi nombre completo, a pesar de que le digo que no, dice que Isabella es mucho más fuerte y le gusta más.

-Entonces nos vemos, voy a la ducha.-

-Piensa en mí baby, nos vemos.- dice divertido. Me cortó inmediatamente, es un tonto en patas este hombre, pero después de todo es un gran amigo, poco serio siempre, pero cuando hay que serlo y uno necesita su ayuda, él estará. Él único problema que tenemos entre nosotros es Jacob. Nunca se han llevado bien. Bueno al fin y al cabo son tan diferentes. Jacob es más serio, trabajólico, ordenado y es hermoso… perfecto, Edward es todo lo contrario, es un payaso, es poco serio y un seductor por excelencia. Y para que mentir, también es extremadamente guapo.

Luego de una ducha reformadora, me tome mi tiempo arreglándome, me maquille suave, con un vestido hermoso que compre hace casi cinco meses que nunca estrene. Mi cabello lo llevo mojado con crema para peinar, suelto algo un poco más salvaje de lo usual, pero todavía chic. Eché mis llaves, un poco de dinero, un brillo labial al bolso, calcé mis sandalias negras y salí del departamento.

Bajé el ascensor con toda la ilusión del mundo, a lo mejor con esto arreglaríamos este extraño problema que tenemos.

Jacob es un hombre muy dulce. Lo conocí cuando iba en segundo año de Universidad, en una de esas fiestas de las fraternidades a las que Emmett y Edward pertenecían. Yo era una chiquilla enamoradiza del guapo quarterback del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela, que estudiaba Leyes. Cuando nos conocimos, fue como si nos conociéramos de por vida y siempre hemos sido amigos y luego de unos meses empezamos a salir como pareja. Mis padres lo aprueban, mis amigos-obviando a Edward- también y yo lo amo, así que soy feliz. Nunca hemos peleado mucho y discutimos muy poco, cada uno tiene su espacio y trabajos así que cuando llegamos a casa, olvidamos todo y simplemente somos Bella y Jake.

Llegué a su edificio, Jacob trabajaba en un Buffet de abogados, que estaba recién emergiendo. Era un piso de tamaño medio, tenía una secretaria y había tres oficinas, la del jefe, la de la corporación y una de Jake personal. Subí al piso número diez del rascacielos y me armé de valor al entrar al loft. Leah, la secretaría no estaba a la vista. Revise mi reloj y supuse que era hora de descanso para ellos. Estaba todo muy silencioso. Jake dijo que tenía una reunión, así que con mucho valor me dirigí a la oficina de la corporación que era donde hacían las juntas y delegaciones. Toque dos veces y espere impaciente a que me abrieran. Nada paso.

-Qué extraño.- pensé en voz alta. Camine hacia la oficina de Jacob, supuse que estaría encerrado allí, él muy siempre trabajólico se metía a su oficina y no salía ni para almorzar.

Ya acostumbrada a venir aquí, ni siquiera toque para entrar. Giré el pomo de la puerta y abrí sin más. El shock llegó a mí. _Dios mío_

Si pensé que la muerte de mi primera mascota había sido el peor de los dolores de mi existencia, estaba equivocada.

Ver al amor de tu vida teniendo sexo con su secretaría en su escritorio, eso… eso si es doloroso.

Lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, casi dejándome sin visión. El inexistente puñal atravesó mi corazón de un solo golpe y sentí que me partía en dos. _Esto no puede estar pasando, no hoy_. Leah estaba sentada sobre el escritorio desnuda para arriba y Jacob besaba enardecidamente su cuello y tenía el pantalón a medio abrochar.

No pude seguir en esa oficina, en ese lugar.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo fuera del edificio _ojalá me llevara a mí. _No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. El llanto provocaba que mi respiración fuera irregular y no me dejaba ver. Tomé un taxi vuelta a casa y fue el fin de mi vida.

Llore desconsoladamente todo el viaje. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?_ ¿Cómo fue que llegue a esto? Yo lo amo, ¿cómo fue capaz de hacerme esto? Le entregue todo, mi vida, mi alma _no puede ser cierto. _De seguro estoy soñando y nada de esto ocurrió.

-¿Señorita le pasa algo?- pregunto el taxista preocupado.

-No, nada _todo.-_

Traté de calmar mi llanto y quede en estado vegetativo. Si no fuera por mi lenta respiración pensaría que estoy muerta _en el infierno, seguro._

Llegue a mi apartamento y subí hasta el piso quince corriendo entre lágrimas y sudor. Con la respiración ahora entrecortada, el dolor en mis piernas era definitivamente mejor que el de mi corazón. Entre impaciente al salón y tire todo a mi paso. Cuando sentí la suavidad de mi almohada me deje llevar y tuve un último pensamiento ¿_Y ahora qué hago?_

**.**

_¿Qué hora es? _Llevaba más de cuatro horas dormida y tirada en mi cama llorando como una tonta. Me despertaron unos golpes insistentes en la puerta. Revisé mi celular en el buró y tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Jacob, dos de mi padre y ocho de ¿Edward? Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes y limpie con mi muñeca mi cara y nariz ya pegajosos con mis lágrimas.

Abrí la puerta esperando que no fuera Jacob el que estuviera, si no, qué sería de mí. Gracias a Dios era Edward el que estaba tras la puerta. Tenía un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo en sus manos.

-Feliz Cumplea… ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto sobresaltado al ver mi rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Se me nota mucho? _Debo tener una cara de los mil infiernos._

Me mire en el espejo del salón y si, efectivamente tenía peor cara que si me hubieran atropellado diez camiones juntos. Tenía todo el maquillaje corrido, mostrando exageradas y ennegrecidas ojeras, mis ojos estaban de todas formas rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y tengo la nariz tapada. Además que mi humor es de perros y a la vez vienen flashbacks a mí de lo ocurrido. Pero la imagen mental de Leah y Jacob siguen intactas, más frescas que nunca.

-Isabella, ¿Qué ha pasado?- su rostro se notaba preocupado y entro al salón observando el desorden que había dejado. Mi bolso y chaqueta estaba regados por el suelo y en un momento de ira rompí las fotografías que teníamos juntos en el salón.

-Edward yo… - las palabras me salieron más roncas de lo usual, tuve que toser para poder hablar, pero realmente no sabía que decir. Sin darme cuenta lágrimas ya caían de mis ojos y rodaban por mi cuello.

-Shhht… tranquila, Bella, todo estará bien.- me consoló. Durante casi media hora Edward me mantuvo abrazada a él, sin importarle que mis lágrimas mojaran su camisa. Y yo seguía llorando de rabia y pena, yo pensé que me amaba, que era el hombre de mi vida, no lo sé, que estaría con el siempre. Pero me equivoqué.

-Lo pille acostándose con Leah en su escritorio.- dije sin más, ahora calmada y sopesando todo. La cara de Edward era un poema, paso del consuelo a la rabia pura.

-Ese hijo de puta, ¿Cómo pudo?-

-No lo sé.- dije volviendo a llorar.- Yo lo amo Edward, lo amo, ¿Qué haré ahora?-

-No puedes seguir con ese imbécil, olvídalo.- sus palabras me hicieron llorar aún más, ¿olvidarlo? Pero si esta calado en mis huesos.- No Bella, por favor no llores.- me abrazo nuevamente.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte frotando mis ojos.

-Son las siete y media. Bella, los chicos están por llegar.-

-Oh, claro, iré a tratar de arreglarme.- dije forzando una penosa sonrisa-. Por favor Edward no les digas nada, al menos no hoy.- le rogué.

-Está bien.- Me dirigí a mi habitación a tomar una rápida ducha para aliviar el dolor en mis ojos y cuerpo. Sentía que los músculos no me darían más y necesitaba el agua caliente correr por mi. Cuando sentí que las lágrimas empezarían otra vez corté la ducha y me enrollé en la toalla.

_Diablos_. Tenía un completo desastre en la habitación. La cama estaba completamente deshecha y todo estaba esparcido por el suelo. Me vestí con otro vestido color negro _justo como me sentía_ y unos botines de igual color.

Al parecer más de tres horas entre lágrimas no eran suficientes, las malditas querían aparecer a cada momento y no tengo fuerzas para contenerlas más. Debo fingir frente a mis amigos _al menos por hoy. _

¿Qué haré cuando Jacob aparezca por la puerta?... obviamente si se digna a venir, claro está. No creo que pueda disimular el verlo y que todo esté normal, no puedo. El recuerdo de ver como sus labios besaban a otra, me dio dolor estomacal.

Sentí ruido en el salón y salí rápidamente, ya que también tenía desordenado ahí y me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba todo en perfecto estado _Edward._

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella!- me gritaron todos los chicos juntos. Verlos me dio una punzada de dolor y sin poder evitarlo las condenadas lágrimas salieron a hacer de las suyas.

-Oh Bella, amiga no llores.- me abrazó Rose.- Solo cumples veintitrés años, eres joven todavía.- dijo divertida.

-Hermanita, sé que mi belleza duele pero no llores.- solté una risa débil.

Giré mi vista hacia Edward que miraba todo serio, solo él sabía por qué realmente lloraba.

-Chicos, gracias por venir, enserio. – dije ya más calmada.

-Trajimos cervezas.- dijo Alice con una botella en cada mano.

Nos acomodamos todos en el salón, repartí cervezas para todos y me senté entre las chicas.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu almuerzo Bella?- me pregunto alzando las cejas Alice.

-No tan bien como esperaba.- dije evitando demostrar el dolor que sentía.

-¿Qué almuerzo?- pregunto Rose.

-Jacob no podía almorzar hoy con ella, así que le dije que lo fuera a buscar a pesar de su reunión de sorpresa.- dijo Alice explicando.

-Muy bien Alice.- dijo Edward sarcástico. Le lancé una mirada.

-No importa, de todas formas no funciono.- dije quitándole importancia.

-¿Y dónde está Jacob?- pregunto Emmett.

-¿A quién le importa?- dijo Edward.

-Edward, ¿Por qué eres tan pesado?- Alice siempre defiende a Jacob, ¿lo seguirá haciendo ahora?

-No lo sé Emm.- le respondí a mi hermano. Y en eso la puerta principal se abrió. Un escalofrío me recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Jacob apareció con un ramo de flores amarillas. El primero en pararse fue Edward.

-Hola chicos.- Jacob los saludo a todos, como si nada pasara. El tiempo se detuvo cuando se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Deseándome un feliz cumpleaños _por favor no. _Cuando acercó su rostro al mío para besarme, giré mi cabeza rápidamente esquivando sus labios. Por un segundo me miro confundido y le devolví la mirada más fría existente. Algo en su rostro cambió.

Alice puso el ramo de flores en agua y le entregó una cerveza a Jacob. Yo ya no podía aguantar el llanto. Disimuladamente camine hacia el baño de la habitación esquivando las cosas en el suelo y me encerré.

Abrazada a mí misma me senté en el suelo y solloce bajito _quiero que se vaya el dolor por favor _dejé que las lágrimas cayeran sin tratar de evitarlo. Qué más da. La puerta se trato de abrir y por un segundo pensé que sería _él_.

-Bella, por favor ábreme.- era Edward.- Déjame entrar.-

-Vete.- dije entre gimoteos.- Saldré en un minuto.-

Me levante y limpié mi cara. Al menos mis ojos no lucían tan hinchados. Me volví a retocar el maquillaje y salí del baño. Edward seguía afuera.

-Tienes un desastre aquí.- dijo tratando de sacarme una sonrisa.

-Lo siento.- dije carente de alegría.-

-Venga, vamos.-

Todavía estaban todos en el salón conversando cómo si nada _cómo si mi corazón no estuviera roto._

-Bells ¿dónde estabas?- me pregunto _él_.

-Solo fui al baño.- dije tratando de sonar normal.

-Siento no haber podido almorzar juntos.- me abrazó de la cintura acercándome a el.

-Eh… iré por más cervezas.- dije abruptamente separándome de su abrazo.

Entré a la cocina y saqué otro pack.

-¿Estás bien Bella?- Rose entró tímida.

-Claro que sí, es mi cumpleaños _eso no lo detuvo_.- fingí una torpe sonrisa.

-Estoy tan emocionada por ti.- dijo feliz ¿Por mí?

-Cálmate, solo cumplo veintitrés.-

-Ya verás.- dijo sonriente y salió de la cocina. Al rato la seguí con el pack y lo deje sobre la mesa. _Él_ parloteaba con Emmett acerca coches, Alice cuchicheaba con Rosalie y me pregunte donde estaba Edward. Miré el ventanal del balcón abierto y salí a acompañarlo.

El aire frío me relajo el cuerpo. Había una brisa fresca a pesar de la hora. Edward fumaba un cigarrillo apoyado en la baranda.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte dudosa. Me miro divertido.

-¿No te cansas de escuchar esa pregunta?- bebió de su cerveza y me miro.

-La verdad es que sí.- desvié mi mirada hacia afuera, Nueva York se veía hermoso desde aquí.- No se qué hacer.- le dije.

-Hazlo que creas que es correcto, piensa en ti y solo en ti.- me dijo serio.

-Estoy tan herida… duele Edward, duele mucho.- dije con la voz frágil.

-Lo sé Bella, lo sé.- dijo posando su mano sobre la mía.

-Bella puedes venir por favor.- dijo sorpresivamente, apareciendo de repente _él._ Me miro con una sonrisa que no pude devolverle. Tomó mi mano y me guío hasta el medio del salón. Las chicas estaban exuberantes de alegría y estaban sentadas alrededor mío.

-¿Qué pasa?- trate de articular hacia Rose.

-Bueno Bella.- empezó Jacob.- Hoy es un día muy especial.- dijo hacia nuestros amigos.- Porque nació mi hermosa novia. Hace veintitrés años mi vida era vacía y te conocí en esa bendita fiesta a la que por obligación me llevaron, pero que agradeceré de por vida.- Pude divisar como Edward entraba al salón.- Bella, cariño, hoy que nuestros amigos están presentes quiero que sean testigos de cuanto te amo y quiero que descubras cuanto te amaré en el futuro _Oh por Dios _Esperé por este día toda mi vida, amor, cuando te diría que quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia a tu lado. Isabella Swan.- dijo arrodillándose frente a mí.- ¿Me concederías el honor de hacerte mi futura esposa?- pregunto ansioso, sacando de su bolsillo una cajita forrada en terciopelo, que contenía un anillo solitario con un brillante.

_Que el diablo venga y me lleve con él_

_Esto no puede estar pasándome. Que sea una pesadilla, una broma pesada de mi conciencia. _

_Alguien me odia mucho allá arriba… por favor, arránquenme el corazón. _

Empecé a llorar descontroladamente.

-¿Bella?- pregunto asustado Jacob. Se acercó a mi preocupado, tocando mi mejilla. Pero fue apartado bruscamente.

-Que te crees pedazo de mierda.- dijo Edward. Jacob trato de esquivarlo y solo recibió un empujón de su parte.

-¿De qué hablas, Cullen? No te metas donde no te llaman.- Jacob se acercó a mí y me tomo la mano. _Reaccione_

-No me toques.- grite letalmente.- No vuelvas a poner un dedo encima mío.- dije encolerizada. El dolor empezaba a surgir de la ira y no podía contenerme. Levanté mi mano y la estampe contra su mejilla. El golpe resonó en toda la sala.

Si no fuera por las circunstancias me echaría a reír por las caras de mis amigos. Alice parecía que se había tragado un fantasma y qué decir de Jasper que parecía más confundido que yo.

-¿Bella?- pregunto ahora confundido Jacob. Volvió a acercarse a mí tratando de tocarme.

-Te dijo que no la toques, bastardo.- grito Edward. Las lágrimas dejaron de aparecer y quería romper algo.

-Chicos, por favor…- dije tratando de darme a entender.

-Claro, claro.- dijo Jazz captando el mensaje. Se llevo a una muy confundida Alice en al parecer estado de shock y Emmett estaba inquieto.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Puedes explicarme que está ocurriendo?- me pregunto con su voz de hermano mayor furioso.

-Venga Emm, que te explico luego.- le respondí. Rosalie tomó sus cosas y se lo llevó más confundido aún.

-Te veo mañana.- me dijo mi rubia amiga. Le sonreí, o lo intente. Ya solo quedaba Edward.

-Puedes dejarnos solos, Cullen.- le dijo Jacob enojado.

-Ni loco, no pienso dejarla sola.

-Edward por favor puedo controlar esto.- le dije.- Por favor. Asintió, tomo su chaqueta y se acercó a mí.

-Te veo mañana.- dijo en mi oído.- Cuídate.- Salió dejándonos solos. Sentí el nudo en mi estómago y mi coraje disminuía poco a poco.

-Bella amor, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confundido _la gota que rebalsó el vaso._

-¿Todavía crees que nada pasó?- pregunte irónica.

-Bella, no te entiendo, hoy en la mañana estábamos muy bien.- dijo medio asustado.

-Eres un estúpido si crees que te creeré algo de esto. ¿Pedirme matrimonio? ¿Enserio? ¿Qué quieres de mi Jacob? Me engañas con tu secretaria y luego ¿me pides matrimonio?-

Su cara paso del usual moreno a ser más albina que yo. De seguro no se lo veía venir.

-¿Bella de que hablas yo nunca…?

-¿Tú nunca que Jacob? ¿Me engañarías con Leah en tu oficina? ¿Mientras tú estabas en tu supuesta reunión muy importante que no podías aplazar para almorzar juntos?- dije ya con lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro.

-Bella yo… lo siento mucho…no sé que me paso…-

-Ni lo menciones.- dije cortándole.- ¿Realmente pretendías pedirme matrimonio? ¿Cómo pudiste?-

-Yo te amo, Bella. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Lo que pasó con Leah no es nada.-

-No es nada pero pasó. El día de mi cumpleaños pasó, Jacob.-

-Lo siento mucho, amor, lo siento…-

-No lo digas, ni siquiera lo menciones.- dije sollozando dolorosamente.- ¿Hace cuanto?- pregunte.

-¿Qué? ¿Hace cuanto qué?

-Jacob no te hagas el estúpido. ¿Hace cuanto me engañas?- me costó decir la última palabra _engaño que dolorosa palabra. _

_-_Bella no quieres…-

-Dilo.- le grite entre el llanto.-

-Hace cinco meses.- dijo cabizbajo _Boom mi corazón estalló. _

Me di media vuelta para agarrar mi pecho, si no mi corazón se caería. Sentí sus brazos en mi espalda.

-Ándate de mi casa.- dije.- Vete Jacob.- grite ahora enojada.

-Bella no hagas esto.- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.- No nos hagas esto.-

-Tú hiciste esto Jacob. No lo olvides.- Camine a mi habitación y me encerré para siempre.

.

* * *

** Wow muchas emociones en un solo capítulo. **

**Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacérmela. Responderé todo lo que pueda. **

**La relación entre Edward y Bella se ira desenvolviendo poco a poco, hay que tener paciencia.**

**Dejen sus alentadores reviews porfavor! los agradecería mucho! **

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia también es bienvenida.**

**Saludos a todos! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)**

**Holaaaa :) chicas perdónenme la tardanza :( es que con esto de la psu y todo estuve muy ocupada. Me daré el tiempo de terminar la historia en el verano :D. Espero que se entusiasmen y la lean. Tengo muchas ideas para esta historia... espero que la sigan y les guste! Sin más que decir, solo disfruteeeeeen **

* * *

¿Qué día es? _No lo sé_

¿Qué paso con Bella Swan? _Nadie sabe_

De lo único que estoy segura es que su corazón dejó de latir hace ya siete largos y dolorosos días.

Si soy patética, ha pasado recién una semana y sigo esperando en la puerta.

Mis padres estuvieron aquí, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett, incluso Edward. Pero nadie me hace olvidar, nada me hace volver a vivir.

¿Quién soy? _Ya nadie_

_._

_._

**.**

-Bella, por favor debes salir de este letargo, amiga.-

Alice y su desesperada idea de enmendar mi vida.

-Quizás si salimos a divertirnos podrás distraerte un poco.- dijo Rose.

-Chicas, por favor, no quiero hacer nada.- dije sentada sobre mi cama mirando al vacío.

-Vamos Isabella, Emmett está muy preocupado por ti, al igual que todos nosotros.-

-Con suerte duermes y te alimentas. No puedes seguir así.- Alice y su terquedad.

-Debes volver a tu rutina normal, ir a trabajar, salir a divertirte con nosotras, volver a la vida. Jacob no es el fin del mundo.- La miré detenidamente _Jacob _

-Rosalie, no menciones a ese gilipollas. Todo esto es su culpa. Yo siempre lo defendí y el muy idiota le hiso esto a mi amiga. No, ese imbécil merece irse al infierno. Debería haberlo tirado a él por el balcón.- dijo enojada y pensativa Alice.

Cuando las chicas se enteraron casi lo castran. Alice encolerizada empezó a tirar todas sus pertenencias por el balcón. Su ropa, sus zapatos, sus libros, arrojó incluso su laptop. No lo dejaron acercarse a mí ni siquiera dos centímetros y diría que no respiramos ni el mismo aire.

Emmett era arena de otro costal, él quería quemarlo vivo. Bueno junto con Charlie. Mi pobre padre, podía sentir su impotencia al verme llorar y saber que no había nada que él podía hacer para ayudarme. Me ofreció irme a Chicago de vuelta por un tiempo, pero realmente no quiero huir.

-Por favor, chicas. Solo quiero descansar, la próxima semana empezaré de vuelta a la normalidad. Lo juro.- dije tratando de calmarlas.

Pero no todo volvió a ser como antes. Pasaron seis meses de mi vida en estado zombie. Creo que llegué a adelgazar casi cinco kilos, no he salido a divertirme desde entonces y me la paso del trabajo a la casa y de la casa al trabajo. A veces las chicas me acompañaban, pero de seguro se aburrieron de estar conmigo cuando se dieron cuenta de que lo único que hacía era respirar.

No he vuelto a saber más de _él_, no sé donde se está quedando, ni si me extraña o no. Quizás se quedó con Leah, no lo sé. Y pretendo que no me importe.

Estos seis meses me sirvieron para darme cuenta de que el amor no lo es todo. Quizás antes estaba cegada y ahora puedo ver con claridad las cosas. No soy la primera mujer a la que engañan y de seguro no seré la última. _La vida sigue dicen._

Hoy había un asado en casa de Emmett y asistiré con mi nueva dignidad y trataré de volver a mi vida normal. Un idiota comoél no se merece mi sufrimiento. No más.

Llegué a su casa alrededor de las dos de la tarde, justo para el almuerzo. Me puso unos jeans desgastados y una camisa a cuadros roja. Bastante decente para ser mi primera salida en meses. Calcé unas zapatillas converse y mi cabello caoba iba suelto por mi espalda.

En el estacionamiento estaba el porsche de Alice y el volvo de Edward, además del Jeep de Emmett. En el aire ya había olor a brasas y entré por la puerta trasera que lleva al patio donde se encontraban todos.

Rose se sorprendió al verme.

-¡Bella! Que sorpresa verte por aquí amiga.- dijo entusiasmada.

-Hola.- dije tímida. Estaba tratando de que todo volviera a la normalidad, esperando que mis amigos hicieran como que nada había pasado. Con Alice y Emmett era difícil.

-Me alegro que te hayas dignado de salir de tu cuarto, Isabella.- dijo Emmett. Él fue el más reticente a mi estado vegetativo de vida. Decía que no podía estar así y menos por un idiota. Pero él no entendía, nadie lo hacía.

-Déjala Emm.- saltó Jasper en mi defensa.- ¿Quieres comer algo?- me pregunto desde la parrilla.

-Muero de hambre.- dije con una sonrisa.

Jasper hace más de dos meses me había ofrecido sus consejos, ya que él era psicólogo quiso ofrecerme ayuda, al parecer me veía realmente mal. Así que desde entonces tomo una terapia dos veces al mes con mi querido amigo. Aunque en esa hora nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional. Por lo menos él sabe como realmente me siento y me entiende, en parte.

El asado estuvo realmente divertido. Extrañaba este tipo de juntas con los chicos y reírme con las payasadas de mi hermano o de la conducta de Alice. Al menos volví a sonreír por unas horas.

-¿Vuelves a respirar Bella?- me pregunto Edward. Al parecer volvió a su faceta de chico malo mujeriego. Y a mí que me empezaba a agradar.

-Sí, Edward. Volví a la vida.- le bromee de vuelta. Rodee mis ojos.

-No Bella, enserio ¿supongo que ahora te encuentras bien?- se notaba un poco preocupado.

-Estoy bien, enserio.-

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Te tenemos una sorpresa.- Alice venía gritando desde el salón como una loca.

-Cálmate Allie, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Iremos a bailar!- dijo entusiasmada dando saltitos.- Será tan divertido, como en los viejos tiempos.-

-Alice no creo que sea lo mejor para mí…-

-¿De qué hablas? Es perfecto, inauguraron un nuevo bar en la quinta avenida y habrán muchos chicos guapos.- dijo alzando sus cejas.

Ahora entiendo. Alice trata de engancharme con algún chico. ¿Cómo piensa si quiera que estaré preparada para ligar con alguien después de cuatro años de noviazgo con Jacob?

-Ni loca Alice, no estoy en condiciones de andar ligando, ¿estás loca?-

-¿Por qué no? Conocerás a chicos lindos, quizás a alguien especial- dijo ilusionada.

-Porque no quiero. No me interesa. Necesito estar sola, estoy bien sola.-

-Amor, no la hostigues, recuerda que si ella te dice que no está preparada…-

-¡Jasper! No debes apoyarla.- dijo con un puchero.- Está bien. Iremos pero eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.-

-¿Tengo que ir?-

-Si señorita. Como tu psicólogo te obligo a ir.- dijo Jazz con su voz de terapeuta_. Rayos de esta no me escapo._

¿Qué tan malo podría ser después de todo?

_Dos horas después…_

Así de malo. Estoy hace más de dos horas sentada en el bar viendo a mis amigos divertirse y yo aquí sin hacer nada. Ya he bebido más de la cuenta y siento mi temperatura media elevada. Desde la mesa puedo observar como Edward se liga a la mesera y me asqueo. Cuando venía con Jacob al menos me divertía… _Maldición _no quiero pensar en él.

¿Por qué me tuvo que ser infiel después de todo? Yo nunca hice algo malo, era la novia perfecta. Lo era. Quizás mi físico era mediocre. Bueno, al lado de Leah, yo no tenía físico. Pero a fin de cuentas con físico o sin físico me engañó igual.

-¿Qué pasa enana?- Edward se acercaba a la mesa con un vaso en la mano.

-Pensaba en Jake.- dije patéticamente. Ya no tenía filtro. Definitivamente estaba ebria. Además de afligida.

-Isabella, deja de pensar estupideces. No seas masoquista y déjalo ya.- Ignoré su comentario.

-¿Cómo te fue con la mesera?- pregunte haciéndome la interesada.

-Bien.- dijo escuetamente. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre nosotros.

-Eh… voy por algo para beber.- dije parándome rápidamente. Camine hacia la barra y di un gran suspiro.

-¿Estás bien?- _De nuevo la misma maldita pregunta_

-Rayos estoy bien- dije girando mi rostro ya cabreada. _Oh Dios mío _

-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.- dijo el ser más guapo de la tierra.

Era un chico alto, rubio, muy rubio. Con las luces del bar me costaba distinguirlo pero tenía un muy buen físico. Y me estaba hablando a mí, ¡a mí! Me sentía un poco tonta en esto de hablar con hombres extraños.

-Eh, no, lo siento… yo, fui muy descortés.- dije nerviosa.

-No te preocupes. Mi nombre es Demetri, Demetri Volturi.- dijo estrechándome la mano.

-Isabella Swan.-

-Un gusto, ¿Eres italiana?- me pregunto intrigado.

-Mis abuelos paternos.- respondí sonrojada.- Pero solo prefiero Bella.

-Bueno Bella… ¿Porqué estas tan triste?- lo mire extrañada. Mis nervios salieron aún más a flor de piel.

-Yo… yo…-

-No tienes que responder.- dijo sonriéndome.- Olvida que lo pregunte. Mejor aún, ¿quieres bailar?- me invitó sugestivo. _Que va_

-Claro.- Tomo mi mano y nos llevó a la pista. Pude divisar a Alice con Jazz y Emmett con Rose bailando por ahí.

Con Demetri bailamos gran parte de la noche. Era un chico bastante simpático. Así que la mayoría de la noche se la pasó preguntándome cosas y hablando y hablando.

-¿Y ese tal Edward es novio tuyo o algo?- pregunto mirándolo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- él estaba bailando a mis espaldas con una chica que conoció.- Edward es solo un amigo.-

-Lo digo porque no ha dejado de mirarte desde que empezamos a bailar.-

-Estas confundido.- dije riéndome.- Vamos.-

Nos sentamos en la mesa ya que mis pies no daban para más. Seguimos conversando hasta muy entrada la noche y luego Demetri me llevo a casa.

-Fue un placer conocerte Bella.- dijo deteniendo el auto fuera de mi edificio.

-Gracias, podría decir lo mismo.- dije medio nerviosa, podía notar como Demetri se acercaba. Realmente no estaba lista para que algo pasara entre nosotros. Tuve que girar mi rostro evitando que besara mis labios, besó mi mejilla y le sonreí. – Adiós Demetri.-

-Buenas noches, Bella.- Salí del auto y camine al lobby de mi edificio.- Te llamaré.- dijo por la ventana antes de arrancar el auto y salir de mi visión.

**.**

Demetri resultó ser una gran compañía, no me presionó nunca sobre avanzar en nuestra nueva relación, si es que le puedo llamar así. Ya llevamos saliendo casi dos meses y ha sido agradable. Todavía no me atrevo a besarlo, lo sé, soy una cobarde, pero necesitaba tiempo. Poco a poco Jacob va saliendo de mi sistema.

Hoy teníamos una cena en casa de mi hermano. Dijeron que era importante. Así que invité a Demetri para que me acompañara. Me vestí con unos pantalones negros y una blusa color turquesa, zapatos color negro y mi cabello lo llevo suelto en ondas. Demetri pasó a buscarme en su auto. Los chicos ya se acostumbraron a él y creo pensar que les cae bien. Es difícil saberlo porque a pesar de ser cariñoso es muy reservado con los demás. Lo cual tiene su lado positivo y negativo. Positivo porque nos respetábamos nuestros espacios y negativo porque no sabía adaptarse a mi grupo. Veía como se sentía incómodo con las bromas de Emmett o con las muestras de afecto entre ellos.

Llegamos a eso de las nueve a casa de Emmett y ya estaban los chicos allí. Demetri tomó mi mano y pasamos al gran comedor para cenar, nos sirvieron a todos una copa de vino blanco. La cena consistía en pescado con salsa margarita y mariscos.

-Hay una razón especial por la cual nos reunimos hoy.- empezó Rose casi dando saltitos cuando ya casi terminábamos de comer.

-Rose, respira.- le dije divertida, se está juntando mucho con Alice.

-Bueno, Rosalie y yo…-

-¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR!- gritó histérica interrumpiendo a Emmett graciosamente.-

-Oh por dios, eso es genial.- gritó en conjunto Alice. Empezó la ronda de abrazos y felicitaciones a la pareja. Todos estábamos muy alegres por la noticia. Se aman y se merecen mutuamente, esto solo legalizaría en papeles su amor.

-Rose, estoy tan feliz por ti amiga.- dije abrazándola.- Serás una genial esposa.-

-¿Tú crees Bellie?- preguntó emocionada.

-Por supuesto Rosie.- me giré hacía mi hermano.- Como sepa que la hieres, te golpearé.- le amenacé divertida.- Aunque seas mi hermano.- Emmett era _él_ gran hombre para Rose.

Demetri por su lado estaba casi en un rincón observando todo. Eso precisamente no me gustaba de él, no se adecuaba a ellos. A pesar de que mis amigos eran extremadamente cautos con él a causa de mi anterior relación solo para no herirme.

-Felicitaciones Emm, pero te compadezco.- le dijo divertido Edward.- No cualquiera se casa con la loca de Rosalie.- dijo en broma. Mi amiga como la chiquilla madura-nótese el sarcasmo- que era le sacó la lengua.

-Apestas, Edward.- le dijo divertida.

-¿Qué tal unos chupitos para celebrar?- Emmett dijo meneando sus cejas.

-¿Vamos?- le pregunte entusiasmada a Demetri.

-No sé si sea apropiado… digo esto es algo bastante íntimo, no soy tan cercano a ellos…-

-Por favor, estás conmigo, obviamente te consideran.-

-Bella, mañana tengo trabajo…-

-Serán solo unas horas. Lo prometo.- dije poniendo mi cara más convincente.

-Vamos Demetri, complace a tu chica.- dijo Edward acercándose a molestarlo. Pude notar que se sintió más incómodo aun. Le dirigí una rápida mirada a Edward. -¿Qué?- me gesticuló sin hablar.

-Muy bien, Bella, vamos.- dijo caminando a su auto.

-Agh, gracias Edward.- dije sarcásticamente.

-De nada cariño.- dijo guiñándome. Rodeé los ojos, saliendo de ahí.

Luego de disculparme por el estúpido de Edward, Demetri me acompañaba, estábamos fuera de un bar en el centro de la ciudad. Estaba bastante lleno y caminar se hacía difícil. Los chicos fueron a la barra a conseguirnos unos shots mientras los esperábamos en la mesa.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bella?- me pregunto Rose. Le devolví la mirada divertida.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, está es tu noche.- le dije sonriéndole.

-Bueno yo estoy feliz, pero puedo notar que tu no. Ese Demetri es… algo extraño.-

-Rose, simplemente es muy reservado.- dije en su defensa.

-¡Aburrido!- agregó Alice.- Acepta que no es de tu estilo.-

-Chicas, es muy de mi estilo, solo que todavía no se adapta a su energía. Yo no me he adaptado todavía.- dije riéndome. Las chicas rieron conmigo.

-Bueno, dile que se apure que si no tendrás que buscarte a otro.-

-Alice.- le di una mirada recriminatoria ya que los chicos se acercaban a la mesa.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Jasper ante nuestro repentino silencio.-

-Excelente cariño.- respondió Alice besándolo.

**.**

Bebimos nuestros tragos y los chicos se fueron a bailar. Por supuesto, Demetri se excuso con que estaba cansado y tenía trabajo. Así que nos encontrábamos sentados mirando a todos divertirse, excepto yo claro. Edward bailaba con una chica muy entusiasmado cuando me vio muriendo literalmente del aburrimiento. Camino hacia mí y me tendió su mano.

-¿Bailamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa. Mire hacía Demetri que quizás estaba contando las moscas en el aire, quien sabe, así que tomé la mano de Edward y fuimos a la pista.

-Gracias.- le dije gritando por sobre la música.

-Parece muy entretenido tu chico.- dijo riéndose de él.

-Edward.- le advertí.- No necesito tu sarcasmo ahora.- dije molesta.

-Perdón, perdón.- dijo más divertido aun.- ¿Crees que le moleste que este bailando contigo?- dijo todavía mirándolo a él.

-Pues… lo dudo.- dije moviéndome al ritmo de la música. Era una de esas típicas canciones electrónicas.- Es más le haces un favor, no tiene que lidiar conmigo más.- dije divertida.- Ni siquiera sé si le gusto realmente.-

-Claro que le gustas.- por primera vez me miró.- Lo noto en sus ojos celosos ahora mismo.- dijo sonriendo provocador. Giré mi vista hacía la mesa y así era, Demetri me miraba molesto, como si quisiera sacarme de aquí. Y no sentí ganas de ir hacía él.

-¿Crees que debería ir con él?- pregunte insegura, en verdad no quería.

-No, ¿Cómo me vas a dejar solo bailando? Preferible que le hagamos un show.- dijo poniendo sus manos a mi cintura y acercándome a él. La música cambió a algo mucho más sensual y rápido.

Podía notar como Demetri quería acercarse, pero no tenía las agallas.

-Que gallina.- comento Edward en mi oído.- Si fueras mi chica no te dejaría bailar así con nadie.- dijo frotando sus manos por mis caderas.

-Edward…- le dije y no alcancé a nada más. Solo percibí un brazo parar en mitad de la cara de él.

Demetri parecía fuera de sí.

Demetri había golpeado a Edward.

No sabía si reírme o sentir pena por él. Edward lo mataría si quisiese.

Y no dudó en devolver el golpe.

-Demetri detente.- dije cuando vi como se golpeaban cada vez más entre sí. Parecía como enojado y descargándose en Edward. Su nariz ya empezaba a sangrar y podía ver en Edward una gran mancha roja en su boca.- Edward por favor detente.-

-Pedazo de mierda, te atreves a golpearme.- balbuceaba él.

-Imbécil.- dijo Demetri alejándose de él ya todo golpeado.- Lo siento Bella.- me miró y llevó sus manos a su nariz para retener la sangre que caía a borbotones.- Adiós.-

-¡Demetri, espera!- dije siguiéndolo fuera del local.- Déjame ayudarte-

-Bella no seas ingenua por favor.-

-No entiendo.- dije confundida mirándolo.

-Tengo una dignidad, sabes… y no dejaré que juegues con ella.- dijo enojado alejándose de mí.

_¿Qué diablos?_

Ya fuera de mi vista, entre al bar. Los chicos me esperaban en la mesa, Edward tenía una bolsa de hielo en su labio inferior. Lo miré enojada.

-¡Esto es tú culpa!- le apunté con rabia.

-¿Mi culpa?- medio gritó sorprendido.- Si al que golpearon fue a mí.-

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así Cullen? Siempre seduciendo y haciéndote el tonto…-

-Bella estas muy equivocada. Yo solo estaba bailando… si a él le molesta no es mi culpa.-

-Agh, Edward, eres tan estúpido.- dije ya exasperada.

-¡Esto es tú culpa!-

-¿Qué? ¿Mi culpa?- grite ahora estupefacta.

-Tú eres la que se conforma con ese idiota bueno para nada. Además golpea como niña. Si no me dejaste golpear a Jacob al menos tuve el placer con éste.-

-Él se fue por tu culpa, dijo que yo jugaba con su dignidad. Y no es un idiota como tú, que juega con todas y luego las bota.-

-Mi única culpa es entrometerme y tratar de ayudarte.- dijo levantándose y caminando fuera del lugar.- No sé en qué pensaba.-

-Bueno, al menos ya te deshiciste de Demetri- dijo tratando de divertirme mi hermano.

-Emmett.- dije confundida.- No entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado.-

Para mi suerte, ya que Demetri me había dejado botada, me tenía que ir en el volvo de Edward, iba en la parte de atrás junto con Alice. En el camino nadie dijo nada…

.

Claramente Demetri no volvió a hablarme. Lo cual sinceramente me tenía sin cuidado, le tenía estima pero nunca tanto. Así que ahora estaba pasando las "penas" con Alice y Rose en el centro comercial, según ellas dijeron.

-¿Crees que este vestido me queda bien?- pregunto por enésima vez Alice.

-Te queda bien, igual que todos.- dije aburrida. Llevábamos casi dos horas de tienda en tienda y mis pies ya dolían.

-Agh, Bella, has dicho eso en las últimas diez tiendas.- dijo molesta.- Que mala agradecida eres, estamos aquí por ti.- dijo mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa.

-Claro… lo noto.- dije rodando mis ojos.

-Vamos Alice, estoy muerta de hambre.- dijo Rosalie sobándose su estómago.

-Aguafiestas.- resopló la duende caminando a la caja por su décimo vestido.

Una vez fuera de la tienda, subimos al tercer piso, el de la comida y compramos sushi. El cual lo devoramos en casi cinco minutos.

-¿Crees realmente que Demetri se fue por Edward?- pregunte extrañada. Seguía sin creer lo que las chicas me dijeron. Que estaba celoso de Edward, ¿Cómo es posible? La sola idea de algo entre nosotros me hace reír, si nuestra convivencia es de lo peor.

-Bueno…- empezó Rose.- Es difícil de decir… ya que Edward es un mujeriego y su entusiasmo por una relación es tanto como el de querer circuncidarse. Así que no lo tomes personal. Quizás él solo quería hacerse el listo y molestar a Demetri.- comento Rosalie.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte intrigada. ¿Hacerse el listo?

-Tienes razón.- hablo también Alice.- Mi hermano es tan idiota que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que su gran ego crezca. Pero él te quiere a su manera, así que quizás Demetri no era para ti.

-De todas formas Demetri ya no me interesa.- dije convencida.

Camino a mi departamento me fui pensando. Edward es un don Juan y ultra mujeriego pero no lo creo capaz de que por capricho quiso enojar a Demetri, así que por algo será. En realidad no me importa ya.

.

Desde que termine con Demetri han pasado casi dos meses más. Con los chicos nos juntábamos los fines de semana y acabo de cambiarme de piso. Me daban arcadas cada vez que entraba al antiguo así que decidí cambiarme. Ahora estoy en un departamento mucho más central y cerca del Jardín en el que trabajo. Ya estoy acostumbrada a él y me siento feliz, es justo y necesario para mí. Así que hoy, sábado, estrenaría mi departamento con una tranquila junta con los chicos.

Prepare un cóctel bastante elaborado, estaba de muy buen humor. Hice daiquirís y tenía cerveza para los chicos. Había muchas papas fritas y cosas por el estilo junto con harta variedad de salsas.

Los chicos llegarían en casi media hora, así que me fui a cambiar de ropa. Vestí una blusa color azul rey y la combine con una mini falda negra. Calcé unos zapatos de muerte negros con los que de seguro me caería. Mi cabello lo llevaba suelto y maquillaje simple. Al rato los chicos llegaron.

-Hola hermanita.- me saludo Emmett con un abrazo efusivo.

-Hola, Emm. Rose.- le salude con un beso en la mejilla. Alice venía casi corriendo al salir del ascensor.

-Bells, Wow, que guapa.- dijo mirándome detenidamente. Me sonrojé.

-Gracias.- dije haciéndolos pasar y ayudando a Jazz que venía con unas bolsas.

-El piso es muy lindo.- dijo Rose mirando alrededor.-

-¡Y tiene balcón!- dijo emocionada Allie.- Por cierto, Edward se retrasó, dijo algo sobre ir a buscar a una tal Jane… no sé.- dijo quitándole importancia.

Desde exactamente dos meses con Edward no éramos precisamente los mejores amigos. Habíamos olvidado el episodio en el bar, pero seguíamos sin realmente hablarnos. No es que me importara de todas formas. Llegue incluso a pensar que no querría venir hoy, pero bueno.

-Pasen al salón, traeré los tragos.- dije emocionada.

Ya con todo servido y preparado, me senté con mis amigos y empezó una charla amena. Sobre todo y nada. Trabajo, familia, etc.

Mientras rellenaba los pocillos con salsa, el timbre sonó.

-¡Yo voy!- grito levantándose Alice.- ¡Hermanito!- la sentí gritar.

Edward llegó de la... ¿mano? con una chica que me parecía bastante conocida.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?- me miro también extrañada.- Vaya, no pensé que eras la Isabella a la que Eddie se refería. -

_¿Eddie? _

Caí en cuenta de quién era esta "agradable" conocida. Para mí siempre presente suerte era Jane Smith, ex compañera de universidad.

-Bueno… yo tampoco sabía que eras tú.-

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Edward, perdón Eddie rascándose la nuca. Ahogué una risilla.

-Claro, cariño.- respondió Jane.-Compartíamos algunas clases en la universidad.-

-Eso.- dije confundida. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Esa chica es más arpía que Cruela de Vil.

-Bueno, obviando a Bella. Chicos les presento a Jane.- dijo Edward.

-Su novia.- dijo con una gran sonrisa presumida. Solo faltaba que nos alargara su mano y quisiera que se la besáramos. Agh.

_Me espera una larga noche. _

-Cuéntanos Jane, ¿A qué te dedicas?- pregunto curiosa Alice.

- Bueno estudié para ser relacionadora pública y trabajo para un Empresa ahora.

-¿Y cómo conociste a Eddie?- pregunto burlón Emmett.

-Bueno cariño…- dijo mirando emocionada a Edward, quien se encontraba callado a su lado.- ¿Quieres contar tú la historia o yo?- Rodee mis ojos aburrida. Edward se mostraba confundido.

-Cuéntalo tu Jane.- dijo sin más.

Era gracioso ver como el pobre no sabía cómo actuar. Bueno la chica estaba loca, siempre lo supe. Anda con sus aires de superior que dan náuseas.

La chica se enfrasco en un relato de casi media hora, contando todos los detalles del día y hora en el que conoció a Edward. Él por su parte no parecía muy interesado.

En resumidas cuentas la conoció en una tienda de ropa, él le pregunto su opinión sobre qué tipo de camisa llevar y el resto es historia.

-Y así fue como empezamos a salir.- término casi cansada.

-Te falto la parte en la que te pide ser tu novia, Jane.- dijo ácida Rosalie. Saqué una sonrisa, de seguro no la aguanta al igual que yo.

Jane se mostró avergonzada e ignoró el comentario dirigiendo su vista hacía mí.

-Y cuéntame Bella… ¿Jacob está de viaje?- preguntó con aires inocentes.

La miré detenidamente. La muy perra sabía que ya no estábamos juntos. Pude sentir un leve dolor… casi imperceptible. Pero no me deje alterar.

-Jacob y yo ya no estamos juntos.- dije de sopetón.- Hace ya casi un año.-

-Vaya.- dijo haciéndose la sorprendida.- Y ustedes que parecían tan enamorados…- Alcé mis hombros sin importancia.- ¿Puedo saber qué pasó?- pregunto con una malvada curiosidad. Lo pude notar en el brillo de sus malignos ojos.

-¿Quieres beber algo más?- pregunto Jasper despistándola.- Bella tráele otro daiquirí. Asentí, escapando rápido a la cocina.

Apoye mi espalda en el mueble. No es que me duela el recordarlo. Simplemente es molesto. Pero en fin.

-¿Estás bien?- no sentí a Edward entrar.

-Claro.- dije caminando al refrigerador y sacando la jarra del trago. Sopesé la idea de envenenar el de Jane, pero dudo que a Edward le agrade la idea.

-Siento lo de antes, no pensé que ella…-

-¿Qué diría algo así? Edward ella es así.- le dije dejando claro lo obvio, que por supuesto él no veía.- Pero no te alarmes, de seguro contigo es más dulce que el azúcar, como sea.- dije pasando por su lado y volviendo con los chicos.

Jane no volvió a mencionar nada sobre Jacob, no es que me importara. Aunque eso me daría la razón del porque la estrangule. Pero nunca dijo nada para su suerte. Con Edward se fueron relativamente temprano, excusándose con que ella vivía muy lejos y bla bla. De seguro estaba ansioso por llevarla a la cama, da igual. Los chicos se quedaron un rato más y luego me ayudaron a limpiar.

-Siento Bells que esa Jane haya dicho eso.- dijo Rosalie acercándose cuando nos despedíamos.

-No te preocupes.- le sonreí en cambio.- Nada de Jacob me afecta.- dije con una seguridad media falsa, pero seguridad al fin.

-Así me gusta chica.- dijo Alice abrazándome.- Nos vemos Campanas.-

-Adiós.- dije cerrando _finalmente_ la puerta.

Ya faltaba menos de un mes para la boda de mi hermano y Rose. Estaba tan emocionada. Mi hermano por fin se casaba.

Estábamos en la prueba de vestido con Rose. Se veía espectacular. Era un vestido color blanco marfil con bordado de flores casi transparentes. Era muy vaporoso y llamativo, justo como ella. Tenía un escote corazón y era strapless. Muy Rosalie.

-¿Creen que me veo bien?- nos pregunto insegura.

-Rose, te ves increíble.- le dijimos.- Hermosa.-

-A Emmett le encantará.- agregue con una sonrisa.- Estaría loco si no.

Nos devolvió una gran sonrisa. Rose decidió que seríamos sus damas de honor, así que debíamos vestir las dos trajes iguales. Ella optó por uno color cereza muy simple. Era con escote recto y dejaba un hombro al descubierto. Muy elegantes.

Emmett eligió a Jazz y a Edward como padrinos, obviamente. Tenían casi doscientos invitados entre familiares y amigos, compañeros de trabajo, etc.

.

Llegó el día previo a la boda. Con Alice preparamos la mejor fiesta de despedida de soltera del mundo. Bueno Alice casi dirigió todo pero quedo genial. Estábamos en una limosina tomando champagne, éramos casi diez chicas. Contando a la madre de Rose y mi propia madre, Renée.

Por petición de Edward tuvimos que invitar a Jane a la despedida. Ugh.

Llegamos al night-club y entramos por nuestras reservaciones. Teníamos una gran noche por delante.

Rosalie entro vendada y la sentamos en el escenario sin que ella supiera. Al sacarle la venda un chico y con chico me refiero a un stripper disfrazado de policía, se acercó a ella con un shot. Obligándola a beberlo. Nosotras por mientras le gritábamos y entusiasmábamos. Estaba bastante alegre ya con mis tequilas margaritas. Rosalie también lo estaba, bailaba muy feliz con los bailarines contratados. Luego en la mesa reservada trajeron la torta que mandamos a hacer en forma de un miembro. La cara de Rose fue lo más gracioso de la noche. Estaba entre sorprendida y muerta de la risa.

Jane por su parte se mantuvo al margen y se la paso al teléfono.

-Bella, hija, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Renée sentándose en la silla continua.

-Bien mamá.- respondí monótonamente.- Muy bien.-

-Que bueno. Les quedó excelente la fiesta.- dijo mirando alrededor como Rose le quitaba el cinturón a un chico disfrazado de vaquero.- ¿Idea de Alice?- pregunto divertida.

-Casi todo.- dije tomando un sorbo de mi vaso.

-Estoy tan emocionada por mi Emmie.- dijo suspirando.- Mi hijo mayor se casa.-

-Si mamá, yo también. Rose es lo mejor para él.-

-Me alegro que tenga a alguien. Pero ¿sabes quién necesita a alguien?- ahí va de nuevo, rodee mis ojos.- Isabella no me ruedes los ojos, sabes que tengo razón.-

-Mamá, estoy bien sola. No he conocido a nadie y estoy bien.- dije tranquila, sin inmutarme.

-Ya lo harás. No quiero que estés cerrada a la posibilidad…-

-No lo estoy.- dije.

-Bien. Recuerda que quiero lo mejor para ustedes.- dijo ahora más emocionada aun.

-¿Mamá? ¿Cuánto has tomado?- le pregunte divertida. Decidí que era hora de retirarnos. Llevé a mi madre al hotel en el cual se hospedaban y volví a mi piso.

Sopesé lo que ella me dijo. ¿Será necesario encontrar a alguien? Digo, estoy bien sola, realmente no necesito a nadie. Pero tampoco estoy cerrada a la posibilidad de enamorarme.

_¿Realmente estoy bien sola?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

__**Espero que les haya gustado! dejen sus hermosos reviews que los espero con ansías...**

**Pronto subiré el capitulo siguiente! Muchas gracias y besitooos a todos!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)**

**Hola! espero que les guste este cap tanto como a mí. Se vienen algunas sorpresas!**

**Disfruteeeeen! **

* * *

La boda de Rose y Emmett era hoy.

Se celebraba en el gran salón del Hotel Quinta AV en Nueva York. Todo estaba arreglado muy hermoso y elegante. Había muchas flores y luces por todo el lugar.

Mi pobre hermano como nunca estaba muy nervioso y sudaba a mares. Le dije que estuviera tranquilo y que se relajara. Rose por su parte era una novia histérica. Pero en el fondo sabía que quería que todo saliera perfecto. Con Alice estábamos listas para empezar y solo faltaban unos arreglos por aquí y por allá.

Empezó la ceremonia y Rose apareció caminando por el altar. Se veía hermosa y deslumbraba ese brillo de felicidad que todas las novias tenían. Emmett tampoco se quedaba atrás, lucía un esmoquin bastante elegante y un corbatín blanco. Los padrinos también llevaban un esmoquin negro y una corbata a juego con nuestro vestido.

Cuando dijeron sus votos, fue lo más emocionante de todo. Las lágrimas las intente esconder pero uno que otra cayó. Estaba tan feliz por mi hermanito y mi amiga. Podía ver a mi madre también llorando. Cuando la ceremonia termino, empezaron los respectivos abrazos y felicitaciones a los recién casados. Rose estaba muy emocionada pero trataba de disimularlo.

Ya en la cena todos estábamos felices y alegres. En la mesa me sentaba con Alice y Jazz, Edward y Jane. Que felicidad, pero esto era sobre mis amigos, así que no importa. Fue el turno de Emmett en dar un brindis.

-Bueno estoy muy emocionado de que todos estén aquí. Yo… las palabras sobran en este momento con mi Rosie. La amo y esta celebración solo me ha hecho más feliz y completo que nunca. Gracias a todos por estar compartiendo este momento con nosotros. Quiero dar un brindis por mí ya esposa, que sin ella nada de esto sería posible.- una ronda de aplausos empezó y la cena dio partida.

Luego en el primer vals que compartieron fue muy divertido. Rose bailaba con Emmett, los padres de Rosalie bailaban y nuestros padres también. Todos danzaban al ritmo del tradicional vals. Luego salieron a bailar Alice y Jasper. Nuestros padres intercambiaban parejas con los recién casados. Era chistoso ver a Charlie bailando con Rose, se veía tan cómico. Por mi parte bailé con unos primos de Rosalie, parientes míos y Charlie. Penoso, lo sé.

Fue tan gracioso ver como el osito de Emmett le sacaba la liga a Rose, que se veía muy tímida en el acto. Cuando él la tiro a espaldas de muchos solteros, contando a Jasper que Alice casi lo saca de una oreja, cayó en manos de nada más ni nada menos que en las de Edward Cullen. Lo cual hizo a muchas reír. Sobre todo a Jane que era la más feliz.

-Vamos chicas, todas las solteras pónganse en fila.- dijo Rose preparándose para lanzar el ramo. Mi madre en conjunto con Alice me obligaron a colocarme, en contra de mi voluntad.- Uno… dos…tres.- lo lanzó sin tanta fuerza. Aunque Jane casi empujo a todas las mujeres, el ramo para mi sorpresa cayó casi en bandeja frente a mis pies. Me agache a recogerlo y muchos silbidos y gritos se escucharon.

-Vaya hermanita, parece que te vas a casar pronto.- bromeó Emmett. Me obligaron nuevamente a tomarme una foto con Edward. Ya que éramos los pronto a casarse, o que se yo. Luego de casi diez fotos me dirigí a la barra por champagne.

-Que suertuda eres, Isabella.- dijo una chillona voz a mis espaldas.

-Jane.- pronuncie sin mirarla. Lo que me faltaba.

-Así que… ¿has venido sola?- pregunto con falsa inocencia. Claramente Edward se venía acercando.

-Sí, Jane. He venido sola.- respondí ya aburrida.- Si me disculpan.- dije al momento en que Edward apareció.

-Hija, baila conmigo.- Charlie apareció de la nada intercediéndome el paso. Le sonreí.

-Claro, Papá.- Ambos apestábamos para esto.

-Deberías seguir los pasos de tu hermano…-

-¿Qué? ¿Charlie tu también?- pregunte ya desganada.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Ahora que el imbécil de Jacob no está, tienes las puertas abiertas para conocer gente nueva.-

-Sinceramente estoy harta de que todos crean que soy una mujer dependiente. No lo soy, puedo sobrevivir sin tener a un hombre a mi lado. –

-Lo sé hija. Y todavía eres joven, así que no te presiono. Es solo tu madre la que anda buscándote novio hasta con los tíos de Rosalie.- dijo ahora divertido, sacándome una sonrisa.

-Ya lo creo.- dije no tan sorprendida como él. Renée está loca.

-Solo espero que seas feliz.- dijo mirándome con su típica sonrisa Charlie.

-Te extrañaba Papá.-

-Y yo a ti, Bells.-

La boda fue un total éxito. Todo fue muy hermoso y mis amigos estaban felices. Valió la pena. Ahora se van de Luna de Miel al Caribe. Serían dos semanas sin Emmett y Rose.

**.**

A una semana de la boda, retomé mi trabajo nuevamente. Estaba feliz de volver a empezar a trabajar con los niños. Enseñar es mi vocación. Y de todas formas trabajar me mantiene ocupada y libre de problemas.

Me encontraba en mi departamento revisando unos trabajos de los niños cuando Alice llegó a visitarme.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, Alice. ¿Qué pasó?-

-Agh, estoy tan enojada con Edward. El muy tonto llevó a su novia a una cena en casa de mis padres. No sé para que si ni siquiera la considera su novia, pero bueno...- dijo divagando.

-Alice, al punto.- le dije divertida.

-Sí, es tan estúpida. No sabe conversar de nada más que sobre ella misma. Me cae tan mal. No sé como Eddie la soporta.- me reí de su tonto apodo.

-Bueno deja que le diga Eddie, ya es mucho.- nos sentamos en el living y fui a la cocina por unas tazas de té.- Desde que conozco a Jane siempre ha sido así. Pero en fin, me tiene sin cuidado.-

-¿Crees que alguna vez encuentre alguna chica decente?- pregunto dubitativa.

-Es Edward, quizás. No lo sé.- respondí insegura.

-Yo creo que si.- dijo sonriente.- Tengo el presentimiento de que si.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una vez que llegaron los recién casados decidimos salir a celebrar. Y yo estaba decidida a pasarlo bien.

Entramos a un club bastante concurrido. Rose andaba con su esposo, mi hermano, Alice con Jasper y Edward con su todavía presente novia.

El mesero nos trajo nuestras bebidas, unos margaritas y para los hombres whiskys. Había mucha gente bailando y el sector con sofás estaba lleno.

Estaba muy aburrida sola, todos bailando y yo sentada tomando casi ya tres margaritas.

¿¡Qué rayos?!

Estoy soltera y quiero bailar. También lo borracha suficiente para atreverme a coquetearle a un extraño, así que, que va. Decidida camine a la barra en busca de alguien.

Y ahí me encontré con un chico rubio bastante peculiar. Puse mi mejor sonrisa coqueta y espere a que se acercara.

-¿Cómo estas muñeca?- me pregunto seductor. Pude notar sus claros ojos con la cercanía como también su alcoholizado aliento.

-Súper.- dije batiendo mis pestañas. Dios, doy asco como libertina.

-¿Y qué haces aquí tan sola…?-

-Bella, me llamo Bella.-

-Un gusto, soy Mike.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.- Entonces Bella, ¿Qué haces en una barra llena de hombres hambrientos?- evite reírme en su cara.

-Mis amigos se fueron con sus parejas y buscaba algo para tomar.- pensé rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? Te invito.-

-Una cerveza está bien.- la mezcla de tragos hará estragos en mi estómago de seguro. Se giró al bar ténder y pidió dos cervezas. Hablamos un rato mientras bebíamos nuestra cerveza y me invitó a bailar.

Tengo que aceptar que Mike era bastante guapo, pero un tanto desvergonzado. Toco lo que quiso tocar sin vacilar, pero sin pasarse a lo abusivo así que yo le seguí el juego. Aunque cuando intentaba besarme rápidamente corría mi cara.

La música era muy electrónica así que nuestros bailes eran al ritmo del sonido. Todos estaban felices y borrachillos. Podía ver a Alice besándose con Jazz al igual que Rose con Emm. Pero no podía encontrar por ninguna parte a Edward con Jane.

Hasta que los divise.

Estaban alejados de nosotros, pero no lo suficiente para no verlos. Edward bailaba de igual forma con Jane y ella solo se movía sin notar que los ojos de él estaban clavados en mí. ¿Qué le pasa? Su forma de mirarme me ponía nerviosa. Traté de ignorarlo y seguir bailando con Mike pero sentía sus ojos en mi espalda. Volví a la realidad cuando sentí unos labios en mi mandíbula.

-Bella…- me llamo un muy alcoholizado Mike.- Vamos nena…bésame.- me apretó contra él. Bailaba moviendo sus caderas contra mí y sus manos se posaban en mis caderas.

-Estamos bastante bebidos.- le dije divertida. Me sonrió provocador y me reí a carcajada limpia. Acercó sus labios y los posó sobre mí. Era un beso muy dulce con sabor a margarita y cigarrillo. Cuando su mano bajo de mi espalda a mi trasero lo sentí bruscamente apartado. Casi caigo besando al suelo.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa imbécil?- pude sentir gritando a Mike, mientras… ¿Edward? me ayudaba a levantarme.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte desorientada. Mi cabeza daba vueltas literalmente.

-Aleja tus manos de ella, estúpido.- grito de vuelta Edward. Divisé la silueta de Jane a un lado, se había formado un círculo a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Quién cojones te crees que eres?- pregunto limpiándose la sangre del labio Mike.

-¿Edward qué haces?- le pregunte sobando mi brazo, de seguro me saldría un hematoma, pero seguía confundida. Emmett apareció por entre medio de la gente y miro también confundido.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- le miro expectante.

-Éste imbécil estaba abusando de Bella.- dijo acercándose para golpear a Mike.

¿Qué cosa?

¿De verdad creía que estaba abusando de mí? Podía sentir la furia albergándome. Quise empezar a gritar pero mi estómago empezó a revolverse.

Emmett estaba hecho otra furia y le ordeno a Edward que me llevara a casa. Éste me tomo del brazo y me llevo casi a arrastras fuera del local. ¿Es que no puede dejarme tranquila nunca en un bar?

-Edward suéltame.- le dije tratando de zafar su agarre.- Déjame.

-¿Es que estás loca o qué?- me pregunto abriendo la puerta de su auto.- ¿De verdad querías terminar con ese idiota?-

-Ese es asunto mío. Yo no te digo nada porque andas con la zorra de Jane.- dije sin medir mis palabras, pero no me arrepentía.

-Estás ebria.- dijo encendiendo el motor.- Te llevaré a casa.-

-Edward puedo irme sola, no necesito tu ayuda.- dije ya enojada.- Además dejaste a tu noviecita sola en ese bar.- lo trate de provocar pero ni siquiera se inmuto.- Soy una chica grande, no necesito de ti.- dije ya cabreada.

-Calla, Isabella. No sabes lo que dices.-

-¡Qué no me llames así!- dije molesta. Agh, parecía una niñata pero no importa. Odio que manejen mi vida como si nada, soy capaz de decidir por mí misma. Edward es una espina en mi trasero.- ¡Tengo derecho a salir con quien quiera y a besar a quien se me de la reverenda gana!- dije cruzándome de brazos.

- ¡Ese estúpido solo quería acostarse contigo!- sus ojos verdes me miraban con furia.

-Tú siempre te acuestas con las chicas que quieres.-

-Es diferente.- dijo testarudo apretando el volante.

-Claro… ¿Por qué eres hombre cierto? Por favor Edward se más inteligente.-

-Sigue siendo diferente.-

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- pregunte al borde de la desesperación. No me contesto nada.

Fuimos todo el camino de vuelta en silencio y casi me estaba quedando dormida. El estómago se me retorció cuando baje del auto aunque ya estaba más calmada.

-Vamos, que te ayudo.- dijo pasando un brazo por mi espalda, me apoyé en él. Parecía un bulto, si Charlie me viera…-

Ya en mi recámara con Edward ayudándome a sacarme los zapatos estaba bastante ida.

-¿Edward?...- pregunte somnolienta. Giró su cabeza hacia mí.- ¿De verdad quieres a Jane?- pregunte sobando mis ojos.

-No, Isabella. No lo hago.- dijo alejando cabellos de mis ojos somnolientos.

-Solo tú puedes llamarme así….- dije con una sonrisa cayendo en la inconsciencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté con una resaca de los mil demonios. Mi cuerpo me pesaba y me dolía una parte del cuerpo. Estaba muy acalorada bajo las sábanas y podía sentir una opresión a mi lado.

Qué diablos...pensé para mis adentros. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente. Había un chico durmiendo boca abajo en mi cama. ¡Un chico! ¿De dónde demonios salió? Al menos estaba vestido. Lo toque con un dedo para que empezara a despertar, lo moví con mis manos para darlo vuelta y verle la cara. Casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva. ¿Edward? No podía recordar que hacía aquí…

Lucia muy guapo el bastardo. Su cabello revuelto y sus pómulos marcados. Tenía una linda quijada y podía ver sus brazos…. ¿Qué? Toqué mi cabeza, de seguro que me la rompí. Empecé a reír fuertemente al tener estos tontos pensamientos de él.

Retazos de la noche anterior volvieron, me acorde de Mike y mi risa ceso. ¿Besé a un chico? ¿A un desconocido? Ugh. Edward empezó a pestañear y a moverse.

-¿Bella?- pregunto desorientado.

-Parece que te quedaste dormido.- dije indiferente.

-Así parece.- frotó sus ojos y se levanto de la cama.- Lo siento. Creo que…-

-No te preocupes.- dije ya recordando todo lo de ayer. Edward y su boba protección. - Iré a preparar café.- me escabullí a la cocina. Lo pude sentir caminando tras de mí.

-Bella, quiero explicarte sobre ayer…- me habló detrás de la barra mientras yo le daba la espalda. Sinceramente no tenía ánimos de escucharlo.

-Edward.- lo corté.- Lo que yo haga con mi vida es asunto mío.- le deje en claro. Pero su cara mostró enojo.

-Bella no sabes de lo que hablas. Yo… te veo como una hermana al igual que Alice, no puedo dejarte así como así…- podía notarlo igual o más confundido que yo.

-Si necesitara protección llamaría a Emmett, ¿ok?- rodee mis ojos.- Si vas a molestar a alguien ándate con tu noviecita…-

-Tú me gustas.- dijo casi susurrando. Pero si escuche. _¿Qué?_

-No me vengas con eso Edward.- dije casi soltando una risilla.- Acabas de decirme que me ves como una hermana, ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunte entre extrañada y nerviosa.

-Bueno, mentía.- dijo acercándose a mí.- Odio a Demetri y a Mike por estar cerca de ti.- comentó serio.

-Edward, no juegues conmigo, por favor.- dije enojada alejándome de él.- Si crees que caeré en tus trampas estás equivocado.-

-Bella no hay trampas…-

-¿Puedes irte?- le pregunte caminando a la puerta y abriéndosela.

-Bella…-

-Por favor.- dije casi rogándole por que se valla. Cuando salió, cerré la puerta y corrí a mi habitación.

¿Acaba de pasar esto enserio?

¿Yo le gustaba a Edward? No me lo creo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me quede dormida pensando en eso. Desperté abruptamente sintiendo mi celular sonar. Me moví rápido buscándolo y no lo encontraba en ninguna parte. Dejo de sonar y lo encontré tirado bajo la cama. Tenía más de cinco llamadas perdidas de Emmett y casi diez de la exagerada de Alice. Ninguna de Edward. Volvió a sonar y pude contestar, era mi hermano.

-¿Bueno?- conteste despacio.

-¡Isabella! Te llevo llamando casi tres horas, ¿que no pensabas contestarme?- pregunto molesto.

-Emm estaba cansada y me quede dormida.- dije refregándome los ojos.

-Estaba preocupado.- dijo volviendo a su tono de voz normal.- Edward me dijo que te dejo anoche durmiendo como una beba.- sentí su risa al vibrar el teléfono.

-Claro, Edward, si.- dije pensativa.- ¿Qué pasó con Mike?- pregunte preocupada, de seguro lo mataron.

-Nada, hermanita. Simplemente no creo que quiera volver a verte. Lo siento.- por su voz se notaba que no lo sentía.

-Agh, Emmett. Él no hiso nada. Edward simplemente exagero todo.- dije avergonzada.- Espero que no le hayas hecho nada malo.-

-Bueno, con lo borracho que estaba de seguro no lo sintió.- dijo riendo.- Hermanita, Rose quiere hablar contigo.- sentí ruido al otro lado del auricular.

-¿Rose?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Bella, ¿cómo estás?-

-Pasó algo malo.- dije bajando mi voz.- O sea no sé si es malo porque no sé si es verdad pero no estoy realmente segura y…-

-Bells, detente, que no te entiendo.- dijo riéndose.- Te pareces a Alice.-

-No sé si contarte.- le dije dubitativa.

-Vamos, Bella. Me dejarás con la duda.-

-Edward dijo que le gusto.- solté rápido.

-¿Qué?- tuve que alejar el audífono de mi oreja para no quedar sorda.- ¿Estas bromeando?-

-No, Rose. Estoy confundida.-

-Por dios, debo contarle a Alice.- dijo cortándome la llamada.

-¿Aló?- genial, pensé sarcástica. Gracias Rose.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío. No le quería tomar importancia tampoco a lo que Edward había dicho, quizás era una cosa de minutos y luego se le olvidaría. Total a él le gustan todas las chicas. Que va, no me haría ilusiones en algo que no sucedería ni en un millón de años.

De todas formas, a mi ni me gusta Edward, ¿cierto? Digo, es guapo y todo pero es tan egocéntrico cuando quiere. Se comporta como un niño y le gusta jugar al seductor a rienda suelta. No es mi tipo de ninguna manera. Quizás soy solo un capricho, quien sabe.

Mientras preparaba en la cocina algo para alimentar a mi hambriento estómago, el timbre sonó. Con algo de miedo camine a la puerta y solo eran las chicas.

-¡Cuéntame ahora todo!- entro gritando Alice.

-Cálmate. Ya pensé mucho y no es la gran cosa.-

-¿Cómo que no Isabella Marie? Mi hermano ha dicho que le gustas y ¿no es la gran cosa?- pregunto media exasperada.

-Por favor prométanme que no dirán nada.- las mire seria.- Quizás no es ni verdad.-

-Lo prometo Bella, pero cuéntanos más.- dijo Rose dando una gran sonrisa.

-Simplemente me trajo anoche del bar luego de que se comportó como un loco.- dije caminando de vuelta a la cocina. Las chicas me seguían.- Fue extraño porque me dijo que me quería como a una hermana por eso se preocupaba.- pensé confundida en la conversación.

-¿Cómo a una hermana?- pregunto Alice dudosa.- ¿Cómo a una hermana que besarías?-

-Eso es lo que no entiendo. Luego dijo que le gustaba y que no quería veme con chicos como Demetri o Mike. Que mentía sobre lo de "hermana"- comente revolviendo una olla.

-Qué extraño…- Alice estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos pero con una sonrisa en su cara.- Quizás él realmente te quiera.- dijo mirándome ahora.

-Alice, una cosa es gustar y otra es querer. Y dudo que el sienta alguna de esas por mí. Si de todas formas ni siquiera nos llevamos bien. Él es un buen amigo pero no somos tan cercanos.-

-Bella, no seas regodeona y dale una oportunidad.- comento Rosalie sacando un refresco de la nevera. - ¿Lo encuentras guapo?- pregunto alzando su perfecta ceja.

-No lo sé…- me miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo.- Bueno si… pero eso no cambia nada.-

-Claro que sí. Él podría ser bueno para ti. Edward es mucho más que una cara bonita, solo que tiene que saber abrirse.- comento Alice sonriéndome.

-Espero que todo esto quede en el olvido. Será muy incómodo ahora cuando nos juntemos.- dije ignorando sus comentarios mientras servía mi plato.- Agh, que complicado.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente con Edward. Aunque trataba de olvidarlo, no podía. Estuve enfrascada en el trabajo y mi departamento todo el tiempo. Casi ni salía con los chicos y ahora parecía una ermitaña encerrada en mi habitación comiendo pastel.

Así que decidí salir a tomar aire. Me vestí bastante informal y baje caminando al estacionamiento del edificio. Tenía que comprar algunas cosas de limpieza y abarrotes así que me encamine al supermercado.

Con mi carrito iba por el pasillo de comestibles y casi me dio un infarto. Divise al final de éste una melena cobriza. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Le hablo o me voy mientras todavía puedo? No tuve tiempo de decidir cuándo él ya se acercaba a mí.

-¿Bella?- pregunto extrañado. Edward también llevaba su carrito lleno de cosas para el hogar.

-Hola Edward.- respondí casi sin pronunciar.- ¿Cómo estás?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Muy bien, algo cansado por el trabajo, ¿y tú?-

-También, llena de papeleo y quehaceres.- dije un tanto más relajada. Pero no sabía de que más hablar.

-Emm… estaba pensando que quizás… podríamos hablar.- dijo dubitativo rascándose la nuca. Se veía tan mono nervioso.

-Edward, no sé si hay algo que hablar.- dije mirando todo menos sus ojos.- Digo… si tu… me refiero a que si tu quieres…-

-Bells, si te dije que me gustas es porque es verdad. No quiero que pienses que miento sobre esto, sobre ti.-

-Es difícil.- dije confundida.- No puedo simplemente creerte y…-

-Isabella, piensa en esto. No te quiero presionar.- Edward acerco su mano a mi mejilla.

-Edward, por favor…- dije alejando mi rostro de su palma.

-Dame una sola oportunidad.- dijo sonriéndome.- Podemos… podemos empezar como amigos.- dijo entusiasta. Podía notar su expresión honesta, algo me dijo que no mentía.

-Está bien.- comente ya derrotada.- Amigos.- acepté acercando mi mano. Con una sonrisa más grande aun, él la estrecho.

-Amigos.- Concordó**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana después de eso, Edward empezó a llamarme más seguido por teléfono. A veces salíamos a tomar un refresco o solo a caminar. Nada muy compromisorio, solo como amigos, pero lo suficiente para mantenerme emocionada.

Por fin era viernes.

Aunque hoy tenía que llegar temprano al trabajo. Tenía mucho por delante y había que realizar reuniones con los padres de los niños. Quizás tendría suerte y saldría a las nueve. Almorcé casi una manzana y seguí trabajando. Ya muriendo de cansancio salí a las nueve y cuarto del recinto.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme apoyado en mi auto a Edward Cullen junto con una rosa en su mano.

-Hola.- le sonreí sorprendida.

-¿Cómo estas, Isabella?- me pregunto besando mi mejilla y entregándome la flor.

-Gracias.- dije llevándola a mi nariz e inhalando suavemente.- Y estoy bien, algo cansada pero bien... ¿Esto de la rosa está fuera de la zona de amigos?- pregunte alzando mi ceja divertida.

-Si así lo ves, no tengo problema.- comento juguetón.- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.- me dijo sonriente.- Espero que no estés tan cansada para ello.-

-Puede ser…- dije bromista.- Vamos.- subimos a mi auto y maneje hasta su casa.

Era una casa simple, con un solo piso. Una fachada muy elegante y su volvo estaba estacionado a la salida. Edward abrió la puerta principal y encendió las luces. Note en la mesa principal unas velas encendidas y comida servida.

-Vaya.- dije más sorprendida aun.- No me esperaba esto.-

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto quitándome la chaqueta y guiándome a la mesa.

-Muero de hambre.- dije sonriéndole.- Todo huele maravilloso.-

-Gracias, estuve días cocinando.- Había una botella de Champagne y dos platos que contenían pastas frescas. Lucía delicioso.

-Mentiroso.- me reí al ver su cara de seriedad.-

-Claro que cocine yo, Bella, me ofendes.- dijo mientras se le escapaba una risa.

-Claro, Ed.- me senté frente a él y empezamos a comer. Justo como pensaba todo estaba exquisito y la champagne refrescante.

Mientras comíamos conversamos de todo y nada, me contó sobre su día y sobre su trabajo, así como yo le conté sobre el mío.

-¿Y… cómo está Jane?- pregunte curiosa. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-En verdad no lo sé, supongo que bien.- dijo extrañado.

No había pensado en ella hasta ahora. ¿Habrán terminado su relación o no?

Hubo un momento de silencio un poco incómodo.

Quizás seguían saliendo. Recién había pasado menos de un mes desde que la vi por última vez con él.

-¿Crees que todavía salgo con ella?- me pregunto. Alce mis hombros.- Isabella, tengo a otra persona en mi mente y Jane nunca…-

-¿Nunca qué, Edward?- revoqué.- Y no me mientas.-

-Con Jane nunca pasó nada, digo, nunca la quise como te quiero a ti.- soltó rápidamente. Se acercó a mí.- Debes creerme cuando te digo.- Tomo con su mano mi mentón para que lo mirara.

-Está bien.- dije poniendo mi mejor cara.

-Dando por olvidado ese tema, hoy Emmett me llamo.- me comento.

-¿Sí?- pregunte curiosa. Pude notar en su cara una media sonrisa.

-Me pregunto sobre ti.- dijo tranquilo, la nerviosa era yo.

-¿Y… qué dijiste?-

-La verdad.- dijo levantando los platos dando por terminado el tema.- ¿Quieres ver una película?- me pregunto.

-Seguro.- respondí medio ida.

¿Qué le habrá dicho a Emmett? La curiosidad me mataba.

Edward me llevó al living y puso en la televisión un Dvd, era un film romántico. Me reí internamente, que predecible.

Nos sentamos juntos en el sillón y Edward pasó un brazo tras mi espalda. Realmente me gustaba y era un chico muy dulce y tierno. Al menos en los momentos en que estaba conmigo. La película pasó a segundo plano mientras pensaba.

¿Realmente estoy saliendo con Edward? Nunca en mi vida lo hubiera imaginado. Quizás está era la primera sana relación que tengo en mi vida, sin contar a Jacob que no termino tan bien como esperaba.

Pero arriesgarme a enamorarme de Edward es peligroso y no sé si correr ese riesgo. Digo, puede que sea tierno y dulce pero todavía no confío cien por ciento en él, tiempo al tiempo.

-¿En qué piensas, Bella?- me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con mi brazo. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

-Nada importante.- Me reí internamente.

¿Desde cuándo Edward me pone nerviosa?

-¿Quieres algo para beber?- me pregunto divertido.

-Creo… creo que ya es hora de irme.- dije indecisa. En verdad era tarde y me tenía que ir… pero no quería.

-¿Crees que mañana estarás en casa?- pregunto.

-Emm, claro.- respondí curiosa.- ¿Qué hay mañana?-

-Pensaba pasar a verte.- comento acompañándome a la puerta. Mi corazón empezó a bombear más fuerte. Asentí en respuesta, odio los malditos nervios.- Maneja con cuidado, Bells.-

-Seguro.- camine a paso lento a mi auto y entre. Rápidamente quise desaparecer de su visión.

_¿Qué me sucede? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente estaba nerviosa por la venida de Edward. Rose me llamo para que nos juntáramos pero si soy sincera estaba más expectante y deseosa de encontrarme con él.

Desperté muy temprano y ordene el departamento. Almorcé ligero, limpie el baño y prepare café para esperarlo. Me vestí con un jeans desgastado y una camisa a cuadros azul. Me mando un mensaje avisando que estaría como a las cinco por aquí. Decir que estaba ansiosa era poco. No sé, desde ayer que me estoy volviendo loca.

El timbre sonó y tuve que dar unas cuantas respiraciones antes de abrir.

-Hola Edward.- salude sonriente.

-Vaya, Bells, estás muy feliz hoy.- me devolvió la sonrisa y entro. Noté que traía una bolsa en su mano.- Traje helado.- dijo levantando la bolsa.

Luego de servirlo empezamos a tomar helado sentados en mi sofá. Estaba bastante feliz, tenía que aceptarlo. Edward me mantenía contenta y sonriente.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto, Isabella? Sé que soy hermoso pero puedes disimular.- dijo divertido. Su lado egocéntrico salió a flote.

-Que gracioso, Eddie.- dije rodando mis ojos.

-No me llames así, cariño.- dijo negando con su cabeza.

Tuve un paro cardiaco.

Edward me llamo cariño. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salir por mi boca.

-¿Bella?- pregunto preocupado.

-Eh… ¿quieres más café?- pregunte espabilándome.

-No gracias.- dijo sonriéndome. Me levante hacia la cocina rápidamente escapando.

Nunca me había afectado tanto un chico. Nunca. Ni siquiera en los años que estuve con Jacob tuve tantas maripositas y cosas así de ñoñas.

-¿Bella, estás bien?- pregunto asomándose por la puerta.

-Sí, perfectamente.- respondí tranquilizándolo o calmándome yo, no sé.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- me miraba expectante y serio.

-Claro.- dije medio insegura. Se veía bastante taciturno.

-No quiero que te asustes ni nada, no te estoy pidiendo mucho solo quiero que respondas con la verdad.- me miro y le asentí.- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?-

Su pregunta me tomo con la guardia baja. ¿Qué siento por él? Ahora no sabría que responder. Digo, realmente lo estimo y es muy dulce y tierno conmigo.

-Edward yo…- pensé un poco.- Eres muy lindo y estoy feliz de que estemos en esto.- dije mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Bella, yo sé que te cuesta confiar en mí, pero de verdad te aprecio demasiado.- dijo acercándose.

-Yo también te aprecio…- dije mirándolo a los ojos. Edward cada vez se acercaba más y me ponía nerviosa.

-Yo… te quiero. En serio lo hago.- dijo seguro como quitándose un peso de encima.

Me sentí fuera de mi cuerpo, flotaba. Se acercaba cada vez más y pude sentir su respiración.

¿Edward me besaría?

Miro mis labios fijamente y con su mano tomo mi mentón. Lo sentí vacilar y en último minuto subió su boca y beso castamente mi frente.

Solté un suspiro.

-Me tengo que ir.- dijo alejándose de mí.- Nos vemos luego.-acaricio con su pulgar mi mejilla y salió de la cocina.

-Adiós…- susurré cuando sentí la puerta principal cerrarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué puedo hacer en el cumpleaños de mi Jazzy?-

Me encontraba en casa de Alice un miércoles por la tarde. Jasper estaba de cumpleaños en tres días y ella quería realizarle algo especial.

-Siempre puedes organizarle una cena tranquila solo para ustedes dos...- sugerí.

-¡No Bella!- dijo como si estuviera loca.- Quiero hacer algo más elaborado, con hartos invitados y una gran torta.- dijo ilusionada.

-Nada de fiestas, Alice. Recuerda como terminó la última.- comente rememorando la última vez que Alice organizó una para Jazz. Había alrededor de treinta personas en su antiguo departamento y fue un total caos.

-Pero esta vez será genial.- dijo casi dando saltitos.- Quiero que haya champagne y buena música.-

Mientras mi amiga soñaba despierta mi celular sonó. Era un mensaje de Edward.

**¿Dónde estás? Te extraño.**

**E.**

Casi me pongo a saltar de la emoción. Débilmente traté de disimular mi sonrisa.

Hace poco habíamos iniciado este nueve método de comunicación, debido a que no podíamos vernos tan seguido y había estado realmente metida en mi trabajo.

Desde la tarde en que dijo que me quería no nos habíamos juntado más. Era cobarde de mi parte pero no sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Aunque si hablábamos mucho por celular o mensajes. Y ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a sus muestras de afecto vía telefónica.

**Donde tú hermana. También te extraño.**

**B.**

Mandé el mensaje aguantándome una sonrisa.

**Escápate y vente conmigo… y ¿lo haces?**

**E.**

**Tonto, le ayudo a organizar el cumpleaños de Jasper. Y claro que lo hago, te extraño mucho.**

**B.**

-¿Con quién hablas, Bella?- pregunto Alice divertida meneando sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Nadie, Alice.- respondí sonrojándome. Guardé mi celular.

-¿Cómo que nadie? Si te has vuelto un tomate. Cuéntame por favor…- me rogaba como la beba que es.

-Alice déjame.- le dije riéndome de ella ahora. El teléfono volvió a vibrar. No quise revisar. Siguió toda la tarde molestándome con un chico que inventaba a cada segundo.

Me fui a casa alrededor de las ocho. Bajé del ascensor de mi edificio y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Había un ramo de azucenas esperando por mí frente a la puerta. Eran de color púrpura y tenía una cartita.

**Para una chica que me extraña mucho.**

**E.**

No pude evitar reírme. Era tan Edward, siempre sería un payaso presumido… aunque uno lindo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iba atrasada a la fiesta de Jazz. Alice al final decidió hacer algo entre amigos, bueno… Jasper casi le imploró por hacer algo sencillo y ella no fue capaz de decir que no, para nuestro bien. Así que, hoy viernes, luego de un día de arduo trabajo estaba apurada tomando una ducha y rasurándome las piernas.

Usaría para la ocasión un vestido que no había tenido tiempo de estrenar. Era de color vino muy ceñido y me llegaba hasta la rodilla. Tenía un escote recto y era con mangas largas. Los convine con unos tacos negros simples, ni tan altos ni tan bajos. Mi maquillaje fue sutil, solo un poco de labial de un color parecido al del vestido.

Cuando terminaba los últimos retoques mi timbre sonó.

-¿Edward?- pregunte mientras me colocaba los zarcillos y abría la puerta. Qué extraño.- Pensé que ya estarías allá.-

-Quise pasar a buscarte.- dijo acercándose a besar mi mejilla.- Luces increíble.- me sonroje al máximo.

-Gracias.- Él tampoco se veía nada mal. Llevaba una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados y unos jeans oscuros. En verdad se veía delicioso, pero nunca se lo admitiría.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto apoyándose en la barra de la cocina.

-Deja que busque el regalo.- dije dirigiéndome a la pieza por él.- Lista.- le sonreí al volver.

Bajamos por el ascensor rápidamente y vi estacionado el volvo afuera del lobby. Nos tomó casi diez minutos en auto llegar a casa de su hermana. Ya estaba el jeep de Emmett afuera. Edward tomó su regalo y salimos.

-Vaya, ya pensé que no vendrías.- dijo Alice cuando nos abrió. Tenía en su cara una sonrisilla molesta.

-Claro que vendría, Allie.- respondí rodando mis ojos. Desde que no le conté sobre el misterioso mensaje, utiliza cada oportunidad que tiene para molestarme.

-Bueno, Bells, has estado muy desaparecida últimamente.- comento Emmett.

-He tenido mucho trabajo.- me acerqué a Jasper y lo abracé.- Felicidades.- le sonreí entregándole su regalo. Era una pluma con su nombre inscrito.

-Bella ha estado ocupada no precisamente por el trabajo.- comento nuevamente Alice.- Tiene a un chico misterioso mandándole mensajes por teléfono.- dijo chismoseándole a Rose.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto cautelosa. Miró a Edward pero él estaba conversando con Jazz. Alce mi ceja mirándolas.

-Chicas, no hablen tonteras.- dije buscando algún trago servido. Empecé a tomarme un sour.

La tarde estuvo bastante agradable. Nos pusimos al día con los chicos y quedamos de juntarnos con las chicas mañana. Capté muchas veces a Edward dándome miradas furtivas, así como inconscientemente yo me le quedaba viendo. Terminábamos sonriéndonos o esquivando las miradas, con un sonrojo por mi parte y una risilla disimulada por la suya.

Alice, de todas formas cumplió su propósito de comprarle un gran pastel de cumpleaños a Jasper. Era color celeste con forma de libro. Muy Jazz. Cuando llego el momento de cantarle nos acercamos a la mesa. Cuando pedía sus deseos no pude evitar mirar a Edward. Si fuera mi cumpleaños desearía que siguiéramos tan bien como hasta ahora. Me pilló mirándolo y discretamente acerco su mano a la mía y la tomo sin que nadie lo notara. Le dio un apretón y con su pulgar acariciaba mi palma. Era reconfortante.

-¿Quién quiere pastel?-pregunto Alice inquieta.- Bella por favor acompáñame.- dijo tomando la torta y obligándome a seguirla.

-¿Qué te pasa, porqué estas tan extraña?- le pregunte confundida.

-¿Estás saliendo con mi hermano?- me pregunto ahora casi saltando.

-Alice, baja la voz.- le dije tapando su boca.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Que emoción, siempre supe que terminarían juntos, son el uno para el otro…-

-Alice, cálmate.- parecía un loro de tanto que hablaba.- ¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-Los vi. Los vi tomados de la mano bajo la mesa.- dijo sonriendo, de seguro le dolerán los pómulos de tanto abrir la boca.

-Allie por favor no digas nada todavía.- le rogué.

-¿Porqué? Si se veían tan lindos juntos. Te dije que Edward es un amor.-

-Porqué todavía no es nada oficial.- dije calmándola.- No quiero apurar las cosas, a su debido tiempo lo contaremos, no lo sé.-

-Agh, Bella, eres tan aguafiestas. Por favor déjame decirle a Rose…-

-¿Está todo bien?- entro preguntando Edward- Alice, Emmett quiere torta, dásela para que deje de quejarse.-

-Está bien, tortolito. Te dejare solo con tu dulcinea.- dijo divertida llevándose los platos servidos y saliendo de la cocina.

-Nos vio.- dije respondiendo a la cara confundida de Edward.- Te vio tomando mi mano.-

-Que yo sepa tu tomabas mi mano, Isabella.- comento divertido acercando sus dedos a los míos. El roce me hacía poner nerviosa.

-Chistosito.- le respondí dando un apretón a nuestras manos y saliendo de ahí.

Los chicos seguían tonteando en el salón.

Comimos pastel y seguimos conversando. Escuchamos música y pasamos el rato. Edward en algún momento salió a fumarse un cigarrillo sin que me diera cuenta. Lo seguí hasta el balcón.

-Te estaba buscando.- dije cerrando el ventanal tras de mí.

-Estaba tomando un poco de aire.- inhalo otra calada del cigarro.- Te dije que estas muy hermosa está noche.- comento desviando su mirada. Me sonroje.

-Gracias.- me acerque a la baranda.- Estás muy pensativo hoy.- noté que miraba hacia fuera y tenía una expresión melancólica.

-Pienso en nosotros.- dijo botando humo por sus labios y dirigiendo su vista hacia mí.

-¿Y qué piensas sobre nosotros?- pregunte valiente. Edward se acercaba a mí y mis nervios salían a flor de piel.

-Pienso que me gustaría besarte.- dijo mirando mis labios detenidamente. Tragué en seco. De seguro si abría la boca gritaría de la emoción. Edward es tan provocador al hablar, sentía mi labio inferior temblar. Desvió su mirada de mí y se acerco al cenicero a apagar su cigarrillo. Me sonrió y acaricio con su dedo mi boca.- Luego.- dijo guiándome adentro y sacándome del trance.

_Oh por Dios_

Edward me tenía loca. Si no hubiera sido por qué nuestros amigos estaban adentro de seguro me lanzo hacía él. Tenlo por seguro.

Tratando de hacer como que nada pasaba seguí lo más normal posible. Entre las palabras de Edward y el constante escrutinio de Alice estaba más inquieta que nunca.

Más o menos una hora después decidimos irnos. Mi hermano y Rose se iban también. Me despedí de Jazz esperando que lo haya pasado bien. Cuando llegó el turno de Alice me hice la desentendida.

-Adiós, Alice.- dije dándole un rápido abrazo.

-Vamos, Bells. Suerte.- susurró en mi oído divertida.- Nos vemos mañana amiga.- sonrío despidiéndome.

Edward me llevó a casa en un silencio que no era incómodo pero podía sentir la tensión dentro y no era precisamente una mala tensión.

-¿Ehh… quieres pasar?- pregunte titubeante.

-Solo si tú quieres.- dijo como pidiendo permiso.

-Claro, entra.- respondí un poquito más segura.

Dejamos las chaquetas en el mueble junto con mi cartera. Entre a la cocina a buscar algo para beber.

-¿Quieres una cerveza?- medio grite hacia el salón.

-Por favor.- respondió desde la puerta. Mi nerviosismo rogaba por salir a la luz pero lo retuve tanto como podía. Me giré con las botellas en mis manos y Edward estaba frente a mí. Las quito de mis manos y las dejo a un lado. Trague en seco. Alzó una mano a mi rostro y alejo unos mechones rebeldes de él. Podía sentir su calidez en el toque.

¡Edward me besaría! Estaba haciendo casi un baile interno, me faltaba poco.

Me apoye contra el mueble y espere a que se acercara.

-Eres muy hermosa.- comento mirando dulcemente a mis ojos. Quería acercarme más y poder romper esta tonta tensión y que me besara de una vez.

-Edward…- intenté decir. Pero me callo con un beso. ¡Con un beso! Mi corazón latía debocado.

Pude sentir sus labios tocar gentilmente los míos. Fue un roce sutil y lento. Los separo y volvió a juntar. Fueron dos toques más, muy sensuales.

Reaccione de mi letargo y le devolví el beso.

Edward sabía a gloria.

La sutileza del beso cambio a uno mucho más apasionado. Di un respingo cuando sentí sus manos por mi espalda, acercándonos más.

Me tomo de las caderas y me sentó sobre el mueble. Mis manos inconscientes subieron a su nuca y acaricie sus cabellos. Las manos de Edward tocaban mi espalda de arriba abajo. Cuando sentí que el aire se me iba, a regañadientes nos separamos.

Di una fuerte inhalada. Era el mejor beso de mi vida.

-Bella…- dijo tocándose el labio, que estaba rojo.- Debería irme.- se alejo un poco de mí. Lo mire desconcertada. _¿Qué?_

-¿De qué estás hablando Edward?- pregunte con miedo. ¿Qué acaso no le gustaba? Quizás no era lo suficiente buena para esto… Edward noto en mi rostro la decepción.

-No, no es eso Bella.- dijo apresurado.- En verdad me atraes pero quiero hacer las cosas bien.- comento tomando mi mejilla.- Tú eres diferente. No eres como las otras.- dijo sonriéndome.

-Estoy confundida.- dije aturdida.

-Simplemente quiero que sea especial.- dijo alejándose por su chaqueta.- Y si me quedo aquí no podré resistirme.- se acerco a mí y me dio otro largo beso de despedida.- Nos vemos Isabella. Te quiero.- Cerró la puerta tras unos segundos y yo seguía en trance por su beso.

_También te quiero… _

Dormir esa noche fue extremadamente difícil. Una vez en mi cama no podía dejar de pensar en él. En verdad lo quería y Edward parece quererme también. Nunca lo había visto actuar así con sus antiguas novias y menos con Jane.

Él me hacía feliz y eso es importante, ¿no? Quiero hacerlo feliz también.

Con ese pensamiento caí en la inconsciencia soñando con que todo seguiría así de perfecto.

_¿Quizás me estoy enamorando de Edward?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! **_  
_

**Me encantaría que me dejaran sus lindos reviews... me interesa mucho saber que piensan de la historia si les gusta o la odian, no sé... cualquier comentario será agradecido y tomado en cuenta!**

**Actualizaré en estos días tan pronto posible :D**

**Muchos saludos y besos**

**C. **


End file.
